


Veiled Omega

by Fallen_petal



Series: The Adventures of Omega Kageyama [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Ennoshita Chikara, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Kazuhito Narita, Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Beta Kinoshita Hisashi, Beta Sugawara Koushi, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Slow Burn, kageyama suffers a bit, relationships not mentioned in tags, slightly angsty, teams are packs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_petal/pseuds/Fallen_petal
Summary: Kageyama Tobio was born into an all alpha family and was virtually destined to be one.As such, no one expected the phone call that would change it all. Watch as Kageyama battles with biology and instincts as he struggles to keep his identity under wraps.What will happen when he finds out the school has implemented a pack system?!-I've also put it up on whattpad!





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama was born into an all alpha family - both his parents and older brothers were alphas - and so it was automatically assumed he would also gain such status. He was raised as an alpha, taught how to be dominating and aggressive, how to become self dependant and a leader. He was taught how to be respected. He watched his brothers grow and play, he looked up to them, always telling them he wanted to be an alpha just like them, they would smile and ruffle his hair.

He missed those smiles. 

They were a very tight-knit family an all alpha pack, always claiming that nothing would bring them down. Tobio soon took up volleyball and, with his families support, became a prodigy who posed as a threat to even his upperclassmen. He earned the respect of his family and those around him. 

Everyone assumed he would be an alpha. A brilliant alpha at that.

no one expected him to collapse in the middle of the gym with a high pitched whine clutching his abdomen while the sweet auroma of vanilla and blueberry filled the gym.

omega.

Many watched in complete bewilderment as the most alpha of them all was quivering on the floor. It took about 30 seconds before someone jumped into action, dragging him out of the gym and to medical, where they called his parents to come and pick him up.

he remembers their looks of disappointment. The sympathetic look his mother gave him. The look of utter disgust on his father. His brothers didn't even spare him a glance. He's never seen these faces on his family before.

He hated it.

After going back to school, he was kicked off the Volleyball team - being told they didn't need a weakling omega to bring down the team. He tried to convince them he didnt loose his ability. They didn't listen.

He slowly became more isolated from his family after his presentation. His brothers refused to touch him. His Father wanting nothing to do with him. Only his mother still looked at him with the same adoring look.

However if he tried to go out or do something remotely independent, he would get shut down but his brothers or his father, forever reminding him of his place.

He couldn't stand it.

He finally broke and baught some suppressants and alpha spray which made him smell like alpha.

he sneaked out the house to try and regain lost muscles after his presentation. He would always get scolded when he got home.

he refused to fill in his secondary gender forms when he went to high school.

He never corrected those who just assumed he was an alpha.

But of course, just when things are looking up, they just come crushing down.


	2. The omega within

He remembers how he had felt odd that day. He remembers how everything was a bit stuffy and closing in. He also remebers how the scents of everyone, especially his teammates, had smelt so toxic and burned the inside of his nose. But he had volleyball and no matter how rubbish he felt he knew he had to go. He couldn't improve if he didn't go.

He dragged his feet through practise, earning worried glances from his teammates. 

He felt more tired then usual, worn out by basic warmups. He wasn't putting up much of a fight when accused of a faulty set, or really standing up for himself at all. 

He was submissive.

"Kageyama, come over here." It was his coach. Steadily, he staggered over to to him and waited for his coach to tell him what was wrong.

He already knew. He didn't feel like himself.

No...

He wasn't himself.

"What's wrong, kageyama? Are you feeling okay? You seem a bit sluggish, not to mention your scent seems slightly off. It everything alright?"  

Kageyama nodded, forcing his coach to raise eyebrow. 

"Yes, everything is fine, Sir."   Kageyama wheezed out, the words clawing the back of his throat, he felt sick.

"Well then, just take it easy, and don't push yourself to hard - actually just run some setting drills."

Slowly, kageyama turned around and walked back to the net  picking up a stray volleyball and tossing it to himself over and over.

He felt all the eyes of the gym on him, making him shiver, missing a set and it hitting him in the head.

He glared at his teammates before growling out "What are you looking at." And returning to his sets. 

All of the gym averted their gaze and tried to continue practice without him, occasionally sending him worried glances.

Kageyama, gradually got into a rhythm and began working harder and quicker, until suddenly, his stomach lurched into a tight knot.

Pained, he grasped his stomach before falling to his knees, a soft whimper leaving his lips.

The sweet aroma of vanilla and blueberries filled the air.

Soon, he caught on to what was happening, except it shouldn't, it couldn't, he was presenting omega. 

But that was wrong.

He wasn't an omega.

He was an alpha.

Wasn't he?

He opened his agony scrunched eyes to see people staring at him, their gaze heavy on his weak form. He felt panic rise in him.

Clearly, it showed in his scent as one of his teammates, Kinndaichi, he does believe snapped out of the heat scented daze and ran towards him, picking him up.

Everything began to fade, as the smell of alpha quelled the pain in his stomach.

Soon enough, he blacked out.

Though he felt as though he was falling.

Opening his eyes, he was in a sea of black, voices of the past echoing in his ears.

"What do you mean his an omega?"

"We don't need a weakling of an omega on our team to bring us down."

"Why did you have to be a damn omega?"

It was as if each and every word was  strung together in a symphony of torture, reverberating through his ears, all blending into one tune, with the skills of a musicians fingers plucking every drop of agony in each afflicting comment drawing it out to it's full projection.

Kageyama clutched his ears.

"S-stop,"  he wimpered 

"S-stop it, please"

The music building it's croscendo. Loader and louder.

Until finally,

"Stop it!", he yelled voice hoarse from strain, "I can't take it anymore!"

Suddenly, kageyama shot up from his bed, the music still wringing in his ears.

"I'm not a useless omega, I'm not a useless, stupid omega. I am a good omega." He muttered to himself slowly growing confidence.

Once, his breathing had calmed down he risked a glance as his clock. Ten to five in the morning. It would be a good time to go on a run. The streets are quiet at this time. 

He stared out of the window, the sky still dark. 

It was his first day of high school, he didn't need a lecture from his father before heading off about the fact it was dangerous for a lone omega to walk the streets in the dark.

But he could really use the energy expense to calm him.

So silently he slipped out from under the warm confines of his covers, and pulled on his gym clothes, tied his trainers before inaudibly reaching for his window, cringing at the load creak of the wooden frames rubbing on the panes of the window. 

Frozen, he listened to the silence, waiting for the tell tale sign he had woken someone. 

Only, a low rustle through the walls of his brothers room and a soft stirring sounded. 

He had gotten away with it.

He climbed through the window, scaling down the side of the house before jumping of the ground floors window ledge, and landing almost soundlessly on the gravel driveway.

Save for the soft crunch beneath his shoes, kageyama silently went about the drive before making it to the edge of the road before taking off into a gentle jog.

Listening to the patting of his feet kageyama calmed and felt his clouded mind clear.

Soon a small lit up building appeared into the distance. As kageyama drew closer he could make out the words 'pharmacy'. He soon picked up the pace remembering he needed to by suppressants so he "didn't stink the stupid house down." In the words of his brothers. 

Kageyama quickly went in and searched the Isles for his preferred brand, but when he couldn't find any he settled for a new brand he had seen advertised on the television. 

Hopefully they would work.

He quickly proceeded to the checkout, where an elderly lady was slumped over the till.

He quickly handed them to her before handing over the money for them by scraping together what coins he had saved in his pocket for meat buns after practise that he never bothered to take out.

After he took the package from her wrinkled hands he quickly made his way to the doors staring at the small box reading the instructions.

He didn't notice a figure in the entrance and ran straight into a sturdy back, consequently falling backwards.

"Oi," the figure said.

It was only then that he notices his scent.

Alpha.


	3. A tricky predicament

It was only then that he noticed his scent

Alpha

\----------  
Kageyama slowly raised his head to look at the dominant figure in front of him, however quickly lowered it apon meeting steely grey eyes.

"Watch where you're going omega." The figure growled.

Breath hitching, Kageyama nodded, quickly stood up and bowed.

"Sorry, alpha,"

Muttering his appology before trying to get past the man. However, just has he moved to slide around him, he was stopped as a large hand wrapped around his wrist, completly engulphing it in a sheath of fist, which tightened as he tried to shake it off.

"Aren't you a little young to be out by yourself at this time?" Inquired the man.

"No," he stated bluntly, still trying to pry the man's hand off his wrist, looking around for help. He could feel panic steadily layer the pit of his stomach as the first few sparks of adrenaline slipped through into his blood.

"Please let go of me," He could feel himself tremble.

"Please just let go," he repeated when the hand didn't leave his wrist. Subconsciously, Kageyama had been releasing stress pheromones and hadn't been aware of that fact until the shop assistant came to check on everything.

"I think the young lad needs to be going soon," The lady stated, as she laid eyes on the stunned alpha holding onto Kageyama's wrist.

"Hey, I wasn't trying anything , just making sure everything was alright with him being so young and everything!" The alpha put his hands up in mock surrender, "And anyway he bumped into me! He should have looked where he was going!" 

"I already said sorry!" He protested, the Lady gave him a sympathetic look before ushering him outside past the alpha, fixing him in place with a glare that could sour ripe grapes. When they were out of hearing distance she turned him around and faced him, "alphas," she murmured, "stupid, stuck up alphas." Kageyama couldn't help but chuckle at the despairing tone of her voice.

"I know right, they need to reign their ego in a bit, too bad so many are still stuck in their dominatory ways - it's not the past anymore - omegas have rights now, admittedly not a lot, but rights all the same." He got a chuckle in return.

"Yes you do, but those laws are still new and alphas are trying to cling on to their measly unjust power. Be careful kid, you are still young, have an entire life ahead of you!"

" Yes, thank you for helping me,"  
He bowed to the woman. It was only when he was rising and looked over the woman's shoulder that he noticed the fresh strokes of dawn blending the into oranges and pinks. 'Crap' he thought 'crap,crap crap,crap,crap,crap I'm not gonna make it home before breakfast! I'm gonna be as dead as the dinosoars when I get home'. He gently gripped his package before he gently uttered his leave, thanking her one more time before he flat out sprinted home.

As he approached the driveway, he carlessyly scaled the building scraping his knees and losing a trainer. As he grappled for the window sill he caught his hand on a particularly large splinter, forcing him to snatch his hand back And in his excitement he went and snatched his supporting hand back aswell. It was at this point he learnt a very important lesson: gravity is a b*tch. 

Yelping as he felt himself fall backwards. He reached for purchase of the window sill but only clutched onto thin air. He braced himself for the impact and curled in on himself, shielding himself from the inevitable thud. And when it happened It wasn't the immediate pain of his body hitting the ground. It was the cracking noise, of his ankle, combined the the distant click of the door, followed by a shriek. 'Ah, that must me mother' he thought.

"Oh my god Tobio, are you alright? do we need an ambulance? What were you even doing?--"

"What did the useless omega do now?" There it was. The voice he dreaded. The voice wrung free of sympathy and love left to hang with only the raspy bitterness and disappintment to show. 

"Nothing, Father," Carefully to void emotion in his voice, "I just fell from my windo-"

" You stupid omega! You tried to sneak out the house again, didn't you? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? How many times have I warned you?"

Kageyama let himself go limp bowing his head, submitting to his father

"I'm sorry," he murmered, " I just wanted to go out for a run."

"Get up."

Kageyama steadily attempted to lift himself from the ground, sat down quickly,however, as a sharp twinge of pain flooded his ankle and lower leg. His Father raised an eyebrow at him. Hissing he stood up careful to avoid his affected ankle. He glowered at his father.

"You did you're ankle in, didn't you?" Kageyama tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Get indoors, now."

Kageyama bowed before limping to the nearest chair and plopping himself down. His Father shortly followed, sitting in front of him before he harshly grabbed his leg, causing kageyama to flinch, and rolled up his jogging bottoms to reveal a swollen joint, splattered with purple bruising, some areas fading to green. His Father clicked his tounge at the sight.

"You've done a number on that." He stated, Kageyama internally wanted to scream. He was suppost to join the volleyball team, he had saved up money and baught enough scent blockers, perfumes and suppressants he could pass off as a beta, and he couldn't play with a busted ankle, no matter how much he wanted to- playing could result in a worse of injury and with it being the first day, an awful first impression. Great. Just great.

"Tobio, it might not be a far fetch to say you may have even broken it, you know omegas aren't built for sport, just to stay at home. Why do you do this to yourself?"

While Kageyama wants to wallow in his pity, he is also suppressing the urge to kick his father's head in. Where's the unconditional parental support that every one else got. He let out a soft grunt as a reply.

"Best get you off to the hospital then Tobio." Gritting his teeth Tobio nodded before being helped up out of the chair. Just as he limped his way to the door he was bloked by two large alphas.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"


	4. The alpha brothers

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

\---------------

He was met with a soft grunt as a reply from the taller of the two, whereas the other yawned , rubbing the sleep from his eyes while uttering "what happened in here? We heard a weird crashing sound and a shriek,"  
His eyes scanned the room and over their faces before landing on Tobio and his swelling purple, blackish ankle, wincing at the sight. "Damn," he continued, face forming into a grim expression,"what did You do?" Opening his mouth to reply he was cut off by his father.

"The Omega fell out of his window - don't ask why, we dont know - or even how. I thought we locked the damned thing." While his father went through the frankly ridiculous theories as to how he got out - excluding the idea that maybe he forgot to lock it that night, not that it would have mattered; he stole a key a few weeks ago and got a new one cut for himself - He dug his feet into the ground scuffing his shoes in the progress (earning a quick reprimand from his mother). To this both of the men grunted. 

These were his brothers. Both of them the picture of the perfect alpha - tall and muscular, dominant figures. 

Rikuto - the taller of the two, while remained silent most of the time, was generally the more comforting of the two alphas, he took after their mother in appearance with a gentle features: dark grey eyes with a subtle slope, a small nose, dark hair and defined chin (although before his presentation he had a very omegan look as he had a very soft appearance - his family believed that he would be an omega when he presented, so when he presented alpha it was quite the shock, but a welcomed one, with both parents being alphas they both knew how to help tackle a rut better than a heat, and as he got older he developed a more alpha appearance, his soft features sharpened and he gained a lot of muscle and reached a height of six foot four! When their father isn't around he often helps Tobio with the chores that he has been ladened with, being the quieter of the two he is almost completely the opposite of his shorter counterpart Aoto. 

Aoto, took after his father's appearance, almost identical save for the fact he was younger and void of wrinkles. He had a mop of wavy sandy, blonde locks styled so that were shorter round the sides and flayed over the top - almost a ducktail style. He had deep blue sapphires for eyes that stood out against porcelain skin. He was slightly more suited to his alpha status being fairly boisterous and stubborn, but was always happy to protect Tobio when his father wasn't about. He was often brash and acted before he thought, but he always had good intentions. He always wore a happy mask, but Tobio wondered if it was just a coy, if he was the one hurting the most but felt like he couldn't show weakness due to his father's harsh ideals, struggling under the weight of a corrupt family.

That was the thing about his brothers, despite the fact that they live in a pretty much all alpha family, with two alpha parents, they still treat omegas with respect - and have never been taught to. Kageyama often wonders if this was because they felt sorry for him, watching him put up with his father's cruelty towards him, being forced into his father's ideals. Tobio does occasionally wonder if his name really is that disdainful on his father's tounge that he can't call him anything other than 'the omega'? Admittedly his presentation did cause a bit of a shock throughout the family - due to his naturally alpha nature. Of course his father tried to put a stop to this when he could and try and make him submissive, to try and train him to be the perfect omega, because he'll be damned if he can't have an alpha son hell make sure he'll turn Tobio into the the most desirable omega out there.

This veiw of course caused disgusted the rest of the family, but they weren't allowed to disagree with him unless they want to face the brunt of the prime alpha of the house's wrath. Too afraid to stand up for Tobio against the harsh will of his father. However, Tobio maintained small areas of his dominant nature, he just suppressed them when his father was around.

"So, umm... with a wound like that we should take him to the hospital Then?" Questioned Aoto. While his father explained the entire incident to his brothers and that yes, yes they were taking him to the hospital due to the nature of his injury, Tobio shot him a look of 'really, no way?!', Which made Rikuto huff a breath of amusement, where as Aoto was choking on a muffled laugh, that in turn received both a glare and a harsh scolding from their father.

"What did the omega do? You know what, it doesn't matter what the omega did, just get in the car - Rikuto your driving, if we're lucky we might make it back before school if the injury is only a minor break," 

Although Tobio was fairly sure a break of any type can't be sorted out in less than an hour and a half, especially when the nearest hospital is half an hour away. He didn't protest as he limped to the car and the family piled in, the Prime alpha glaring daggers at him. The tension in the car rose through out the journey and it was almost a relief when they arrived at the hospital.

To say the least though, Tobio was mortified as whenever the nurse asked him a question his father  
Would but in and tell her the situation in the most demeaning way possible. Though, luckily she still managed to do her job and diagnosed it -thankfully- as only a bad sprain. It should be better in roughly three weeks. As devastating as this was, he was lucky that the volleyball club didn't start until two weeks, which would only mean he would miss one week - which is common among new comers as the first week generally consisted of get-to-know-you activities. But, it still felt like a punch to the gut, hearing the news. 

Soon enough they were hurried out of the hospital and into the car. When realising the time a small air of panic arose in the family, and Tobio is fairly sure Rikuto has broken at least eight of the speed limits given the fact the journey was noticabley shorter, aswell as the idea that Tobio had to literally pull his nails out of the door handle from where they had instinctively sunk in trying to grip onto dear life. After that trip it's a miracle his brother even has his driving licence.

Quickly, the family staggered into the house rushing the morning routine. Luckily, Tobio managed to stuff his suppressants down and spray his alpha perfume before limping to the car where his mother threw some toast at him. Only then did Tobio notice the clock in the car. 'Crap' he thought, 'I'm gonna be late!'.

However, thanks to his brothers slightly hideous driving, the car skidded the car skidded to a stop in front of karasuno school, screeching in a fickle cry for help from it's abused breaks, where a small number of students still trickled in. He fell out of the car and half limped half jogged to the gates, flashing his student ID before heading inside. Yelling thanks behind his shoulder.

After tracking the hallways too find his classroom he was just about to open the door and announce his appology for his tardy-ness when a small bubble of orange fuzz barged passed him knocking him to the floor. Making him yelp. For God's sake he's fallen over enough today was all Tobio thought before he caught before he got a smell of his fellow late comer.


	5. The irritating orange

'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!' He thought belting around. He felt the corridors elongate with each and every drop of sweat. The walls closing in ready to grab him; trapping him until his fate is inevitable. The halls were almost silent not a soul insight. He could hear the occasional yell of those who were safe cheering him on.  
"Shouyo! Shouyo! Shouyo!"

Suddenly he saw something that caught his eye. Yes, yes! That was it! The one thing he had been searching for. He's so close. So close and then he's safe. Eyes darting down to check his watch: 30 seconds, 30 seconds to get there before he's ruined. 

Barely processing his surroundings he battled forth, slowing for no-one! The door is getting larger now, and just as he opens the divider between him and fait he feels a sharp impact on his shoulder and a soft thump (and an oof), that results in him falling into the classroom  earning a round of collective gasps. 

'Damm' he thought 'first day and I'm already kissing the floor.' He slowly peeled his face from the ground, slowly standing up. He rubbed his head sheepishly before uttering a quick "sorry". He was about to walk to one of the two remaining seats when he remembered he knocked into someone. Jumping, almost comically as he turned around and poked his head round the door to see a rather stunned looking guy. 

He was just sat there, with glazed over eyes that were the darkest blue -almost black- like a mesmerising night time ocean an- , and oh my god was that an injury? Did he seriously just push someone over with an injury? Flushing he bent down and offered a hand to the guy with the cool eyes "s-sorry," he uttered, this seemed to brake the guy out of his daze as he looked up taking his hand. It was then that Shouyo got a wiff of his scent. It was barley there, almost nonexistant, with the slight smell of alpha pheromones, but they, they just didn't smell right - almost rubbery or man made? He recognised the smell, he's  smelt it before, he knows what it is, it's  just he can't quite put his finger on it. His face must have scrunched in confusion,  as the guy let go of the offered hand and proceeded to stand up on his own, muttering a soft "sorry," on the way before entering the classroom and taking a seat. Shouyo following quickly after. They took a seat next to each other since they were the only chairs left.

Soon enough the teacher called the register and told the class to talk amongst themselves. Shouyo felt himself tense as he stiffly turned to the dark haired male. 

"Hello, I'm Hinata Shouyo," he greeted , chuckling awkwardly. He got almost no reaction from the stoic boy. So he decided to push further. "You are..."

He got a grunted reply "...ama ...obio,"   
Hinata only just heard the ends of each words, furrowing his brows in confusion, he pushed again "sorry, I didn't catch that." He heard this 'Ama Obio' sigh before repeating " I am Kageyama Tobio,"

"Oh, cool to meet you!" He said, flashing his brightest smile, but only received a grunt in reply. He felt his smile faulter before he continued, "sorry, about earlier, I didn't mean to crash into you, but I was all like Vwoom, and then I crashed into you and it was all like Wham!" He emphasised everything with sharp erratic hand gestures, waving them through the air. Soon enough he was stopped by Kageyama bringing his hand up to tell him to stop.

"It's alright, it didn't hurt anyway," he mutterd before, turning his head back to the front, tapping his fingers on the table twice, leaning down and pulling out a note book.

At this point Hinata was loosing patience with this guy. He was trying, but just being shut down.  Soon enough he lost his patience, needing to get the guys attention he grabbed the notebook and began flicking through it, only to freeze upon dancing his eyes over the contents. "Oh, my go-"

"Ok, give that back!" Came the low growl of kageyama, "give that back now!" 

But Hinata didn't even a knowledge it before he turned his head up and stared at the boy across from him and beamed.

"You play volleyball too?!" He burst out, not even paying attention to the volume of his voice, but wished he could take it back when he saw a flicker of pain wave across the boys face.

"I used to."

'Oh no, he has an injury, is that why he stopped? How could you be so damn insensitive Shouyo? Why? Why? Why?' During Hinata's mental reprimand he didn't pay attention to the words slipping past his lips.

"Why?" A barley present whisper that just caught the attention of the other boy.

"I was kicked of the team," again, a very strong statement that recaptured the red heads attention 'So he was kicked of the team?! Oh god is he a trouble maker?'

Kageyama ,apparently, picking up on his internal struggle quickly answered

"It was nothing bad - I did nothing wrong, I was just seen as too weak for the team, so they cut me off."

Oh.

Oh,

Oh!

"I'm so sorry your team did that to you, are you gonna join the team at Karasuno? They won't do that to you, not as long as I'm here! I'll make sure they don't, I'll protect you!" Hinata suddenly gushed, almost thinking, damn - maybe it was a good thing I bumped into this guy! But quickly wiped that thought away before he thought about bumping random people over as that was a bad thing to do - even if it was too find more volleyball enthusiasts, there are better ways to start a conversation.

"Oh, thanks, I guess," came the mutter.

"It's fine! Besides us alphas gotta stick together, right?" He said before he could think, eyes just catching the furrow of his eyebrows.

"Are you an alpha? you smell very faintly of one but I'm not sure."

"I-"


	6. An important announcement

"I-"  
\-------------------  
Suddenly, it was as if a vacuum had been created, sucking the relaxed air, that was only just released, into the dark void of the never be mentioned.

As soon as the words left the smaller's mouth, he felt a minor edge of panic tug at the back of his mind, nitpicking the panicked plan that was slowly being formed.

Unbenogst to him, he had his eyebrows pinched in concentration, face forming into a deep scowl, which was making Hinata quiver in his seat, almost regretting his question - almost. However, he still remained oblivious to Kageyama's inner struggle and remained silent waiting for the answer. Which, of course, was still being formed within the mind of our (volleyball) genius.

  God, what was he? What should he say? Hi just to let you know I'm an omega posing as an alpha or beta - I don't really know or care which one because, well, I don't need to deal with omegan social issues, coupled with the idea that I just really want to play volleyball, but hey! What can you do? Nope, he can't say that! Besides, this guy could help him get back into a  volleyball club.

"I, uh,"

But what should he say? Should he just out with the omega? No. What if he tries to stop him from playing volleyball, believing he is too weak. He can not allow that to happen. But he can't lie, can he? He could just say he doesn't know. Right? Worth a shot.

"I, um, well, I haven't yet... presented,"

He muttered, nodding his head as if trying to not only convince Hinata of the statement, but himself aswell.

Silence followed, no sign of criticism, no sign of acceptance, just silence. Finally, he risked a glance up at Hinata, shocked to notice the other bowing  too him.

"I am so sorry! I had no idea! I was judging your scent and wondering what you are, I forgot that it was a personal question! Please, please, please, forgive me!" Came the gushed appology. 

Slightly taken aback by the apology, Kageyama's mouth hung slightly agape before replying with a swift: "it's alright, dumbass," 

Which quickly caught said person's attention, who quite obviously had to shake off the insult figuring he kind of deserved that one. In a rather desperate attempt to continue the conversation Hinata changed the topic.

"So have you heard the, um, new things their trying out with clubs at the moment?" The shorter tentatively started. To this Kageyama's eyes widened a fraction as his interest was piqued. He hadn't heard anything about a change in the way clubs were being handled, or any difference than normal. 

"Uh, no I haven't, why? Is it important?" He replied, should he have known? Why didn't he know? However, just as Hinata opened his mouth to reply, the teacher quickly stood up, slamming her hands on the desk as she did. She appeared quite young for being a teacher, clearly new to the job, judging by the life that still shone bright in her eyes. 

"Goddamn, I forgot" she muttered, as she paced to the raised area of the floor in front of the blackboard.

"Hey, um, guys?" She asked, but did nothing to gain the attention of the class, so she tried again with a

"Hey, could you please listen?" But remained futile, so she did the last resort. She stood side on to the blackboard taking a perfectly manicured hand, and dragged her pristine nails down the side of it, making a high pitched squeal, catching everyone's attention, before bellowing

"Oi! Listen to me when I am talking to you, ok? This is important!"

Funnelley enough, this got everyone's attention. All turning too the front and sitting silently, waiting for her her to continue.

"As some of the more observant of you know," she started "we, as a school are trying something different with all clubs this year as a trial. This year everyone is obliged to join at least one club," she continued, hearing a few high pitched whines as the pheromones in the room began to smell sour due to displeasure, crunching her nose she further explained, " we have decided to start encouraging packs in our school - so no one is left out, and everyone has a group to turn to that accepts them." 

Suddenly, the air in the room became sweet with excitement, as it's everyone's dream to join a pack at a young age - many primary and middle schools ban packs, so they don't have to deal with the pain of having to split them up when they move to the next schools, or the drama of forced packs made by jealous friends.

The teacher visibly relaxed at the news coming in with acceptance, so she continued further, 

"In order to help support packs, and bonding, we recently introduced pack dorms, which is like a mini home but with three rooms for the alphas, betas, and omegas, as you are prohibited from sleeping in other rooms with those of a different secondary gender to that of your own, along with the very important rule, 'no sex in the dorms.' If this rule is broken the parties at fault will receive a week long suspension at best." She continued, pretending to ignore the groans of a couple of students which she duly noted were alphas.

" All dorms contain a kitchen, two bathrooms, heat and rut rooms, they are separated into blocks such as the Sport Block and the Science Block. This means packs that have interests in common all have the same block so for instance the clay modelling pack lives in the Art Block along with the manga drawing club, textiles club and the drama club etcetera.

Each block has a common room where the packs can interlink and stuff, you are not restricted by any means you can visit any block to visit friends in other packs, but due to complaints and queries made by concerned parents and students we had to separate living areas by genre of club type for reasons I will not specify."

To this Kageyama raised a brow. How had he not heard of this. How will he explain it to his parents, who would be sure to object? how had they missed the messege? If they had received it, there would have been an uproar. Or maybe, maybe they didn't care. Quickly, shaking of the depressing views out as he continued to listen to the talk.

"An email has been sent to your parents, and you have a week to pick a club, and a month to join their pack.  Due to this club activities will be starting much later than last year. Thank you for listening, and I hope to hear about your clubs or packs by the end of the month."

Kageyama just stared stunned. He wasn't expecting that. He was going to have to make sure he had enough suppressants to last him a lifetime or until he could get out for more. 

He was broken out of his daze when he felt a nudge on his arm, looking down only to see Hinata poking his arm.

"So, um are you, um gonna join the volleyball club with me?" Came the quiet question barley audible amongst the excited chatter that filled the class room.

Kageyama nodded breifly, the small relief settling in that he won't be missing any activities due to his injury, and he also has someone there with him so he won't be lonely. 

He just hopes he stays.


	7. The new pack

Slowly, two figures paced towards the large building next to the Sports Block. Both remaining close to one another, seeking the mild comfort of each others presence. They could hear each and every shallow breath of anticipation that left their lips. As they approached, the small breaths became gasps as they gazed upon their future, the place that will take them to new heights, new levels, new places.

Both stood in front of the entrance, taking one final breath before steadily drawing open the door.

"This is it." Came the soft murmer of the taller, "this is really it," 

What he wasn't obviously anticipating was when the door was finally open, the shorter to have a minor dip in confidence, jumping on him with a quick "waah!" And clinging onto him.

He also wasn't anticipating the entire kurosuno team to be sat in a circle in the centre of the room, already exchanging pleasantries with two other people who were placed (judging by the grimace the tall blonde was sporting) unwillingly in the middle.

The air was thick with pheromones, which Kageyama dueley noted were all produced by alphas, with about three betas contributing to the mix. He felt his nose wrinkle at the overwhelming scents, that were growing stronger with the excitement in the room. 

He barley notices he had fallen into his state of scent analysis, only realising when he heard the guilty chuckle of his classmate and the sudden shift in weight as they extracted themselves from him. But remained motionless. This was a team. This was a happy team. A kind team. A team that had a strong bond. A bond he shouldn't break. 

He should leave. He should leave before he ruins it. He was about to turn away when his orange haired classmate spoke up.

"Hey! We're here to join the volleyball team!" He practically yelled making Kageyama wince. Maybe he could say he was dropping Hinata off? Yeah, that would be a good excuse. Right? But just as he was about to voice his new decision, he was pulled down into a bow by said person, who was still yelling about the fact that he would be oh so grateful if they would let him join the team, and that it was his dream since middle school and he would do them proud. 

Since he was still forced into the bow and staring at the ground, he didn't notice when the team started to get up and crowd them. It wasn't until he was pulled up from his bow by a broad, average height alpha, who slapped him on the back and chirped "welcome to the team!" That he had realised what had happened.

"I, uh, no -wait, um" he stuttered trying to find his words. But the only ones forming were along the lines of goddamn it, Hinata! He realised he was quickly accumulating attention to which he quickly uttered "Nevermind," 

"Okay, brilliant!" Cheered  a silver haired beta clapping his hands together, "shall we continue?" 

The entire team nodded save for Kageyama who began to feel the cold sweat of dread drip down his neck. Soon enough, he was being led to the centre of the gym, before being sat down with what he can only assume are his fellow newcomers, before being circled by the primary pack.

It wasn't long before the averaged height alpha spoke up.

"So shall we start with introductions? I'll go ahead first. I am Sawamura Daichi - but you can call me Daichi, I am the Captain and prime alpha of the pack. I look forward to working with you all." After he finished he bowed slightly before his eyes searched the circle before landing on the silver haired beta, and nodding who returned the gesture before also beginning to speak.

" hello! I am Sugawara Koshi - please call me Suga, I am Vice Captain, setter, beta - currently the prime beta who currently stands as team carer as we lack the traditional omega to take the role. But I'm not half bad! I also look forward to working with all of you and I hope you learn to trust me!" He also bowed before elbowing a tall slumped over character who seemed to be ever curling in on himself. Kageyama was glad he was focused on getting the other out of his little shell as he didn't notice him gritting the back of his teeth at the idea that omegas are automatically assigned the role 'team carer' although he would probably gladly take up the offer should it be presented, he sure as hell doesn't want it forced upon him. He in turn was also too focused on his inner thoughts that he didn't notice the fact that he was getting a curious side eye from a couple of the other first years. He quickly snapped out of it, though, when the previously self cocooned figure sat up to his full height, wringing his hands before saying.  
"Hi, I'm um well Azumane Asahi. Alpha, third year, ace, and yeah, thank you for picking karasuno!" He bowed only to look up and meet Hinata's fierce gaze of jelousy. To which Asahi visibly flinched and was about to cower away before Hinata blurted " it is my dream to be the Ace and I'll fight till I get it!"  Kageyama quickly clipped him around the head whispering "be respectful dumbass," which surprisingly shut Hinata up. He ignored the little swell of pride he got to shutting the younger up so simply, he felt his starving ego begin to be fed from the grateful look Asahi directed to him. The other couple of third years chuckled slightly at the scene before the Captain coughed and gestured towards another four players. 

"Now the second years, Ennoshita, you start we need some sanity before we introduce the 'party gang'"

The aforementioned quickly nodded introducing himself as "Chikara Ennoshita - alpha" before introducing his two friends. "This is Kazuhito Narita - alpha and his mate Hisashi Kinoshita - beta." Both nodded as soon  as all three had risen from there respective bows, two other people jumped up making a show of their introductions. One of them being short - shorter than Hinata even - that's impressive. With dark brown hair with a blonde cow lick whereas the other one was of average height and bald each having confidence coming off them in waves.

"Hi! I'm Nishinoya Yuu - libero!" The shorter one yelled.

"And I'm Tanaka Ryunosuke - wing spiker!" The other followed.

"We are second year alphas!" The shorter one yelled again.

"But you can call us senpai!! Because you are our kouhai!!" The taller yelled even louder bouncing up and down throwing his fists into the air, clearly ignoring the rolling of eyes from the captains and the sarcastic comments coming from the other second years.

"Alright first years go. Tsukishima you go first." Daichi cut off the self proclaimed party gang to get things moving and despite slight phrases of protest the first year eventually complied.

"I am Tsukishima Kei. First year. Never played volleyball before. Alpha." He then nudged his shorter counterpart who was of a similar height to Tobio himself.

"I am Yamaguchi Tadashi, first year, volleyball novice. Beta!" He stated before turning to Hinata and gesturing him to continue. To which the other one bounded up and practically bellowed 

"Hinata Shouyo! First year alpha, aspiring ace previous captain! Looking forward to working with you!"

That's when it happened. All eyes on Tobio. Friendly faces staring expectantly at him. He gulped. He just stared back. Everyone felt the air thicken with rising tension. Soon Daichi rolled his hand towards Kageyama saying

"You are..."

"Kageyama Tobio, first year, previously setter." He muttered, praying it was enough to satisfy the informative needs of his new team mates. That didn't seem enough, though.

"What are you..." Daichi pressed further. To which Kageyama intelligently replied,

"I'm Kageyama." Which got a few chuckles from around the room, to be honest he was just trying to dodge the obvious question, he had already told Hinata he hadn't presented, so even if he wanted to tell the truth he couldn't.  He also watched as his classmate visibly swallowed at his predicament - clearly thinking he was embarrassed about his supposedly un-presented self.

" No, that's not what I meant, I mean what is your secondary gender - we need to know for accommodation purposes, although generally we can tell by scent and wouldn't have to ask- I can barley smell yours, so I just need you to clarify if you would..." Daichi stated through a muffled chuckle.

"Oh," he said scratching the back of his head, there's no backtracking now. 

"I, uh, well, I haven't presented yet - I don't know what I am." He stated hearing the tall blonde a few rows down chuckle darkly. But he chose to ignore it.

Suga seemed to notice the chucking, quickly reprimanding Tsukishima for being judgmental before he turned to Kageyama saying calmly,

"It's okay Kageyama-kun, loads of people your age haven't presented yet, although it is unlikely due to the ever decreasing statistics in the population - just in case you are an omega, we will place you in the omega accommodation rooms, unless you believe you are other wise..?" To this Kageyama shook his head - in a way, this was better, he could easily hide his suppressants in his room, with out having to worry about getting caught aswell as having an entire room to himself, so he just nodded content with the situation. But of course someone had to speak up.

"Oh, come on Suga!? You know Omegas are getting rarer to present, What is it now only twenty-seven percent of the population is now omega? And besides it would be lonely having to stay in that room on his own, right? Come on it'll be fine, he doesn't seem like type of Kouhai to stir up trouble intentionally!" The bald one Tanaka stated. 

Although he was desperately, internally rejecting the idea of having to be in the room of other people, he couldn't voice that concern with the others without coming off as suspicious, even though they don't seem like the type to stop him playing for being a weak omega. He doesn't want to trust them. He doesn't want to play his heart into believing he fits in, so he gets to watch it wrenched out and torn to shreds again. He doesn't want to trust again. He can't trust again. Because if it happens a second time, he doesn't think he will be able to recover again.


	8. A team meeting

Soon enough the introductions were finished, and it seemed that Kageyama was the only one feeling tense. He knew why, but they didn't - couldn't know with out it forming into a massive inconvenience for the entire team. So he kept his mouth shut. 

" Alright team, the date for moving into our pack apartment will be -hopefully, if everything runs smoothly- will be a day from tomorrow, or for those who cannot handle the short notice - the end of the week." Daichi announced, catching everyone's attention - only for the excitment to come back and consume all topics of conversation. Despite the soften gaze the Captain laid on the scene, you could tell that the lack of feedback - and letting him know who would do what when - was beginning to annoy him.

Kageyama, who was quietly observing the Captain, and quite blatantly ignoring Hinatas pestering shenanigans, could already sense the warning growl that was going to erupt from his throat from the idea that he thought they would pick up on the hinted idea they needed to talk about the way they were going to organise this entire move. And Kageyama prepared himself not to fall into a submissive state. He bit his tongue to ward off the whimper that he knew would try to slip his lips the second the low rumble ricochetes off the walls. He hoped the new supressants will work to nullify the distress signals be could feel bubbling under his skin.

Crunching his eyes shut to prepare for the battle against instinct, but he had yet to anticipate the war with biology. 

He was so focused on stilling his reactions, he barely picked up on the actual event. 

Distant snickering was what snapped him out of his inward fight. Instantaneously his eyes fluttered open only to see everyone staring at him almost concerned.

"You alright Yamayama, you kind of zoned out on us here!" Came Hinata's mild comment.

"Yeah... wait, it's Kageyama, dumbass!"

At this everyone's worried gazes softened. The captain huffing a small sigh before giving a light bow as an apology, " sorry Kageyama, I didn't mean to scare you," 

For some reason this statement baught Tobio some anguish - had he really seemed scared? He wasn't, though, was he?

He coughed a little bit, before opening his mouth to say "sorry, I was just anticipating the alpha growl - it is used in my house in a regular basis and I normally just zone out for whatever the conversation was about as generally it is about something stupid I've done such as forget the shopping, or fall out of a wind-"

"Dude? You fall out of windows on a regular basis? What the hell do you do?" He was briskly interrupted by the baldy- Tanaka he remembers. Which he is kind of thankful for - kind of annoyed at the question. Thankfully his ever (volleyball) genius of a mind supplies a half decent answer to his problems.

" I, uh, well I live in an all alpha family and ,well, as you can guess, things get a little tense so I tend to try and get out the house without getting caught and dragged into the bustle - y'know," he replied hoping that would be satisfactory. And for once it seemed that luck swayed in his favour and when it did he gripped into it,

"Cool! Your entire family is alpha?! That is incredible! The chances of that is less than 0.3 in a hundred!" Was one of the many excited statements thrown his way. He nodded along silently enjoying the attention he would rarely get from his family.

Damn being an omega.

Damn societies ways.

Damn weakness.

But at least he thought, at least he was not born twenty years ago. He had rights, and he will treasure these rights until his dying breath.

What he didn't realise was he was slowing adding suspicions to a member of the team. Just that one statement may lead to his blatant undoing, and he hasn't noticed. Not yet, anyway.

Soon after everything was organised and pretty much everyone thought they could handle getting everything ready for the day after tomorrow. So it was set, and Kageyama felt a warmth bubble up in him at the idea of having a new home, small clouds of mist formulating with each breath he took as he hummed a cheery tune on his way home.

He barely noticed when he arrived. Almost as though through routine he went to the flower pot found the key and let himself in before sprinting up to his room. But this time instead of moping around his room, he stood up and began organising things into three piles - the essential, the desired and the really doesn't want or need. Being one to not own much due to not really wanting anything, and being a bit clingy to his cash - he didn't really spend much on himself, likewise no one else spent a lot on him, so within half an hour he was organised, the essential contained: running gear, casual clothes,phone and phone charger, school uniform, volley ball kit, supressants, alpha spray, underwear, trainers and schools shoes, deodorant and toiletries as well as two volleyballs he baught himself as a treat oneday; the desirable being his weights he had smuggled under his bed from his father's room - but he knew he couldn't take them without the box collapsing, and his little blue bunny that he used to have when he was younger (despite always denying it)  he would always talk to the bunny when the alphas became to much and he would muzzle and scent it. Although he lost the habit it, came back after he lost his team in middle school. He felt his eyes soften at the sight of the tattered thing.

"Stuff it," he said, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Mr Snugglebottom," he cooed the the rabbit that flopped about as he picked it up and dropped it into the essential pile.

Then the font really want or need pile. Damn he scolded at the pile. It was mainly a collection of dresses that the Grandparents had given him, telling him that he " never dressed like a proper omega," or "such a foul mouth doesn't belong on an  innocent creature such as yourself," hecould hear the drawl of their complaints in the back of his mind making him shiver, although he did chuckle a bit when he remembered the look of utter horror on their features when he turned up to a party in a baggy pair of severely ripped Jean's and grey hoodie with stripes. Although they did try to force him into a dress - they only could get him to wear a suit, which satisfied him no end. 

The pile also contained large amount of omega perfume and make up which distant relatives kept buying him after hearing of his omega, even though none of them have even seen him in make up. He does occasionally use the black and dark blue eyeshadow- when he's going out to a party with his friends and wants to make himself feel slightly more out there and also to slightly peeve off his dad if he can - just to rub in the fact that he was not an alpha, but even then then make up only came out rarely.

Soon enough he packed the essential pile into three cardboard boxes he was supplied with for the move, leaving out his phone and charger, he put the desirable and dont really want or need piles back into their rightful places, and just as he was about to sit on his bed and relax, the door burst open. A dark silhouette stood in the frame, and there came that dreaded voice,

"What on Earth do you think you are doing?"


	9. The favour

Sighing, Kageyama turned around to stare at the man who made his life miserable.

" I'm packing, Father," he stated calmly, hoping the situation will not escalate.

"Why are you packing?" The man shot back, making a move to build himself up, so he casted a larger, darker shadow of dispear over Tobio.

"The school sent an email - it is a requirement for all students to move into a dorm by the end of the month, I am required to prepare to move to my dorms the day after tomorrow," he replied, carefully schooling his voice to remain void of emotions; he feared he may snap and yell otherwise.

His Father raised an eyebrow, before huffing a breath.

"You are no-" he couldn't finish his sentence before he was quickly interrupted. Kageyama snapped. He lost his firm grip on his temper. He let go of that stoic calm alterior and went for it.

"Yes, yes I am. I don't care at all about what you think. I will move, and I will stay and you will let m-" mid rant he was cut off. A fresh sting blossomed up his cheek. It stung, he slowly raised his hand to touch the reddening skin that had suffered a blow. He felt himself tremble at the hit.

He was rarely hit. He had only been smacked twice before. Both after presentation. Both for trying to do something different. It was only ever used as reinforcement for when Kageyama ever believed he was more than he was. It never went any further then that though. 

" Listen omega, you will do what I say. If you are to move, here are the rules," he began, punctuating each sentence with a violent growl, making Tobio feel fear bubble up inside of him, shivering. The sting felt sharper with each word that left his lips. He held his breath, refusing to let the shudder rumbling at the base of his spine become apparent to his father.

" you must check in once a week. I will make sure you remain at least half decent. If you do not abide by this I will come and find you. And you will not like it. Don't do anything stupid; I will not have you drag this family's good name through the ever thickening mud you tread in." 

Tobio felt himself bristle at that comment. How bad did he really think he was? Although, that did not stop the shallow drops of self doubt begin to creep into his blood. For the first time in a while he was scared of the man. He didn't like it. 

Slowly, he raised the head,  which he had no idea he had lowered, making eye contact with his father. The oceans of two fierce sets of orbs collided, creating a storm among the pair, above the waves of emotions and unshed tears. He sunk his head and finally muttered, 

"Fine, you win, but I'll check in once a fortnight instead,"

He was not getting out of this ordeal, but he could at least make a compromise - that way the man wouldn't reign champion completely. He snook a quick glance at his father, and saw him nod.

"Alright, then." That was all he said, before he scrunched his face into a scowl and storming out. 

After his Father's departure, he turned his gaze too the sunken beads for eyes of Mr Snugglebottom, who was placed in the open top of one of the boxes before muttering,

" at least I have you,"

Calmly, he gathered the three boxes and began to close the lid, staring at the rabbit as he closed the shutters of box.

Maybe he could move for tommorrow? No, that would be more trouble for Daichi and the team. He'll wait. He could try and ask his brothers for a lift when they do move.

Soon enough, as his mind began to wander down that trail of thought, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

He was disturbed from his empty slumber by the ever appetizing smell of burning toast. And smoke.

'Ah', he thought, 'Aoto's in the kitchen'. Due to early morning grogginess, it took a while for the potential health hazard of a statement that slipped into his brain to reach it's full meaning. 'Oh dear God,' he thought, ' Aoto's in the kitchen!' 

Catapulting himself  down the stairs taking sharp turns before skidding into the room that held what ever nefarious concoction his brother made, he saw something from his nightmares. 

His brother covered in black soot, hair blown back from the explosion of, what he guessed used to be a toaster, eyes widened from shock, and a hand out stretched holding a plug. Little flames poking up over the base of the would -be -toaster, releasing pale lines of smoke giving the room a ghostly feeling.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Tobio yelled, while soaking a towel in cold water, before going and picking up reminants and rouge machine parts, "of all the machines in the goddam room, you manage to blow up the easiest to goddam operate?! Man, you are impressive," soon his brother chipped in in helping soak down the considerably darker floor. Tobio opened the window to wave the smoke out.

Just as he turned around, he felt a sudden pain sky rocket through his good foot. He looked down and picked up his wounder and saw what looked like a solid lump of charcoal.

"What is this?" Kageyama questioned, slightly concerned of its presence.

"Toast," Aoto replied, rolling his eyes at what he deemed obvious.

"How is that toast?It's inedible," laughed Kageyama, smiling up at Aoto, who also let out a slight giggle at the statement, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck.

" it is edible - you just have no taste in food." He jokingly shot back.

"Right, and I'm the one trying to eat charcoal." Kageyama responded rolling his eyes as he dumped all of the towels in the sink and put the tap on.

"Thanks though, if Dad had seen this, I'd be dead ten times over, I really owe you one!" Suddenly, with that statement Kageyama's eyes lit up.

"Can I call you out on that favour?"


	10. Fine

He could already see the bubbles of regret seep up into Aoto's features, as his face twisted into a grimace.

"Yup," he forced a chuckle before quickly muttering, "don't make me wish I never offered you that,"

Tobio huffed out a sigh before glaring at his brother.

"I need some help wi-" he began, trying to ignore the way he saw Aoto's eyes lit up as his mind flooded with ideas and scenarios, that warranted this rare occasion of his little brother asking for help - from him aswell! Damn, he must be desperate.

"Did you accidentally destroy something?" Aoto interrupted him- infact he almost sounded hopeful of the prospect that Tobio had managed to ruin an object, 'probably so we each have dirt on each other' Tobio thought.

"Says the person who somehow managed to destroy a toaster, while making toast might I add, but no- " Tobio was already bristling at the olders concentration face as he tried to guess the problem, suddenly he snapped his fingers and pointed at the younger he yelled:

"You're having alpha issues at school? I will thrash their ass! Mind you couldn't you just glare at them - it is enough to cripple a stone let alone a heart! Bu-" mid rant in assessing the power of his brothers glare he began witnessing the end of the others tether - he really just needed to listen!

"Firstly, shut your damn mouth!" Tobio yelled, pointing a finger at his brother.

"That is no way to talk to someone you want a fav-" this time Tobio used his lethal stare that shut Aoto up no problem. 'God, sometimes he really reminds me of Oikawa - but less annoying... maybe'

"Secondly, my being an omega is a secret so I highly doubt I'll have many alphas hitting on me." Kageyama continued placing his hand on his hip, almost mimicking a mother scolding a child, " thirdly the favour I am after is just to help me transport my goods too the dorms, please, just help me without jumping to any crazy conclusions,"

While Aoto huffed a breath of disappointment at the slightly less then exciting favour, he immediately brightened up again at the prospect of actually being asked to help. Only his face fell when he thought of something. This could be a life and death decision. But not that had to be made.

"How are we gonna get their Tobs?"  
He questioned. Feeling the dread of the answer

"Public transport? And don't call me that." Came the monotone reply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, despite the fact none of the Kageyamas did well in crowds - nor did they do well at carrying large objects to places in largely populated areas and not get into trouble.

Apparently Tobio picked up on his stress and quipped an eyebrow.

"But we can't bother Rikuto," he stated. Trying to hide the underlying truth that it was more of a question of safety to use the public transport than to step into that death trap of a car combined with the question as to how his brother actually got his licence.

"We can!" His brother pleaded eyes going big as he tried to take on the form of a child desperately trying to get something out of their parents.

"No! But even so, there is the chance he won't agree and I also favour ending my journeys in the same shape I started them in!" Tobio argued back, trying not to look at those puppy-dog eyes. He would not give in today! Nor will he fall into that trap. No sir.

Mid-way through the argument he began feeling that similar pool of heat cramp at the bottom of his stomach. 'Crap' he thought 'really, now?!' He watched as Aoto smirked. He could already smell him.

"If your beginning your heat, even with supressants its dangerous to go out in public on your own." He said looking smug as ever. Although he watched as Tobio grimaces he suddenly had a realisation.

"What are you going to do with your heat at school?!" He suddenly shouted at Tobio, "Where are you going to stay, because I'm fairly sure your whole, 'I am not an omega but an unpresented person who smells like artificial alpha!' Persona will be ruined if you suddenly become incapable of doing stuff or just a real emotional wrech once a month might be enough to warrant suspicion - and it's not like you can take school off without an excuse either- what are you gonna do?! You cant rely on supressants forever, your body will reject them eventually and the will at the worst time, trust me." Aoto began to panic and rant over his brothers safety suddenly realising the situation he placed himself in. 

"Don't worry," Tobio grinned, "I have a plan!" He also began subconsciously releasing calming pheromones at the distressed alpha in front of him, before gently placing a hand on his shoulder and massaging his own lower abdomen.

"I'm gonna tell the teacher that I am an omega - but can't let anyone know due to family reasons, and hopefully that will set me up with omega accommodation - even if not, the pack beta is fairly worried that when I do present I will present omega so they are planning on setting me up in the omega room anyway, I'll be fine!" He reassured his brother, until he felt his previously tense muscles relax. 

Soon they both turned to each other both sets of deep blue oceanic orbs stared at each other. Before Tobio winced again and let out a low groan. He was already releasing quite a lot of his scent.

He gently sat Tobio on the floor before darting up to his room and grabbing his supressants and tossing them at his younger brother, who took them gladly before saying, 

"Don't use them too much,"

Once the medicine kicked in and he was much more comfortable he got up off the floor and opened the windows, to hopefully air the room out.

After it smelt less like burnt toast and omega, he went to his brother and smiled softly at him,

"Fine, we'll ask Rikuto."

And almost on que said alpha was standing in the door way rubbing his groggy eyes.

"Morning," he stated nodding his head to both the brothers as he began to walk to the side.

"Where's the toaster?" He asked, turning to look at one very guilty looking party and anouther trying to choke back a laugh, before shaking his head, huffing an amused breath and going too the fridge to get out some yoghurt and fruit, placing them artistically in a bowl. 

"Nevermind then," he calmly answered for them. 

Just as he was about to take his first bite of his break first he turned to see both of his brothers had disappeared only to look down and see both on their hands and knees bowing to him.

"Tommorrow please can you please drive us to the Karasuno dorms!" They both yelled in unison, both eyes still on the floor so they didnt notice the sadistic smile that crept onto Rikuto's face.

"No," he was all he said, watching in amusement as both parties tensed.

He was about to continue eating when he felt a strong hand - probably Aoto's hang onto the base of his pajama shirt, looking down he saw large pleading eyes and Tobio staring blankly at him but with eyes that all the while held fear were also displaying tints of pleading.

"Rikuto, please, please, please, please please! Drive us there!" Aoto begged staring at his older brothers stoic mask that was cracking oh so slightly in amusement.

"Why?" Again a very short question, but still placed faux stress on his brothers, well only really Aoto, as Tobio had already caught on to the facade and was already trying to swallow down his giggles he can feel bouncing up his throat.

"You know I hate public transport, an- and we have to transport heavy boxes as Tobio is moving - our little brother is leaving us to fend for ourselves in the dragons den and T-Tobs is in heat!" Aoto knew he hit the nail n the head with the mention of Tobios heat through his inconsistent rambling when he saw Rikuto's eyes widen a fraction. He prepared himself to continue while ignoring the youngest protests of the 'stupid nickname'

" You can't leave poor baby Tobio to try and protect himself in his weakened state can you? What kind of big brother would do that?"

Again both brothers ignored Tobio scoffing at the fact his brother just called him weak and tried to say that he wasn't a baby anymore but was quickly shut up by Aoto's 'you will always be our baby brother' and just scowled at the floor.

While Rikuto raised a brow, he finally sighed and gave a small smile and chuckled before saying

"Yeah sure, I'll drive you, even though I'm fairly sure you are big and strong enough to take down any alpha that tried to harm Tobio, Aoto, I'll drive - just dont complain about my way with my wheels." He smiled.

Soon enough they went about their morning routines, and Tobio was just about to leave when he heard a shriek.

"Tobio, if your going to pack stuff have the decency for your brother not to put it all in one box! I'm gonna kill my back!"

Tobio smiled before calling up the stairs,

"Yes Grandma! Don't forget the other two" And swiftly left the house slamming the door shut before his brother could get to him.

He had a feeling today was gonna be a good day.


	11. I know

He was right. School was a breeze through since everyone was so excited about the opportunity to have a pack of their own (the teacher couldn't shut them up) so it was more of a day running through regulations, and the dos and don'ts. 

When class came to an end, everyone left the room in a noisy flurry to get to their pack rooms for meetings.

But Kageyama stayed behind. He kind of loitered in the door way waiting for the teacher to notice him and offer him a talk.

Though, it didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon. As the teacher herself was strewn across the table wringing her hands in her hair muttering about the 'stupid class' but soon it began to escalate into her questioning if she was good enough, and if she was failing at her job and therefore her students?

At this point Kageyama chose to make himself known, it would make this more comfortable for the both of them.

He caughed lightly, which instantly snapped her out of her reverie. She sat bolt up adjusting her glasses, pink tinted cheeks with large wide eyes. She chuckled awkwardly, stroking the back of her neck before gesturing a hand to a chair opposite her desk.

"Um, hey Kage, kageye- Kageyama! Yes, Kageyama, take a seat and tell me what you need to say." Although he could tell she was embarrassed about forgetting his name as her blush deepened, he couldn't blame her, he was the only one listening and sitting silently, that didn't need berating to listen - which was an entirely different situation for Hinata, who just got way too excited about everything.

Slowly, he stepped towards the desk. He began feeling the heavy weight on his shoulders begin to press down on him as he felt his chest constrict his breathing. This could either go really well, or horribly wrong. Could either save his skin of humiliation and judgment or plunge him into the depths of societies rules and regulations.

'Breathe, Tobio, breathe,' was all he thought as he carefully placed himself down and stared her dead in the eyes before bowing - snacking his head on the table as he does so, making the teacher jump as he does. Squarking an 'are you alright' as she flailled her arms about in panic.

Being the ever considerate person he is, he ignored it in favour of:

"Please listen too me, this is really important!"

He glanced up at the teacher only to be shocked at the now straight faced teacher who's eyes softened and when she caught his glance placed a comforting hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"Sure, it's what I'm here for." She softly spoke, offering a gentle smile.

He felt himself relax tense muscles as he sat up right and stared at her. He paused opening and closing his mouth like a confused goldfish, before he looked at his fingers as he fiddled with them.

"Before, I tell you anything - promise me you will keep it a secret," he blurted out his face contorting into a glare subconsciously. 

But the teacher didnt recoil, just sigh before looking down at the desk them back up at him.

"It depends on the seriousness of the secret - if it is in need of safeguarding then I can not guarantee full confidentiality, otherwise it will not leave this room without your explicit permission." She spoke, tone hard. She watched as Kageyama deflated, feeling dread rise up in her.

"I- I don't know if I-" Kageyama stuttered out only to be cut of by the fiery gaze of his teacher as she almost yelled at him. Cutting him off she pushed for him to speak.

"Anything I'll ever do is for your best interest at heart! If I believe you are in danger - I can help. You must trust me to only do things to help you."

Kageyama felt his chest tighten in a warm way, not suffocating, not dreading, it was nice, it felt nice, it really has been a while since last felt that wonderful feeling. He really misses it. Which is why he stares her dead in the eye as he spills his secret from his lips.

"I'm an omega," 

He isn't surprised by the way she leans foward in her chair or even as she puts her hands together as a smirk crosses her features.

"I know" 

That was what surprised - scared him even. Those two words could change his life.

"Wh- wha- h-how do you know?" Was all he managed to choke through his stress as his mind flashed with thoughts like who else knows? Am I going to have to wear that horrible omega uniform now? How am I going to be treated? Will my pack hate me, love me? His thoughts were silenced by the teacher placing a hand on his head again. He felt tears prick his eyes not just from stress, but the flooding relief of comfort the hand provided.

"The scent blockers & alpha perfume smells unnatural, my sister tried to hide her omega at school aswell." 

Her gaze turned sympathetic. A sad smile creased her face.

"I honestly had to grow up watching her try to hide who she was, and it hurt so much, I can't even bare to imagine what it was like for her. And it hurts to know a student of mine is going through the same." She spoke solemnly. Kageyama was about to speak up but he was silenced again as she continued.

"Honestly, I can't even fathom the fear you would have felt to tell me this, which is why I will help you."

Kageyama couldn't help the little fist pump he did, but pretended he didnt do it. He also pretended he didnt see the teacher huff a laugh. That celebration was short lived however as she continued.

"But, for safety reasons, I may have to tell the higher ups," she held her breathe as Kageyama sank into his chair pouting like a child.

"Only so you can have days off for your heat and not suffer the consequences - they will keep it a secret, I promise." 

Kageyama smiled at her before saying something that made her heart stop entirely.

"I don't have heats, I use supressants,"

He didnt immediately notice the tense atmosphere in the room. It was only when he looked at her and she was silent, mouth hung slightly open he waited with baited breath for her to speak.

"Please, please tell me that was some sick joke," she muttered even more disturbed by the confused look she received in return.

"Oh my God! Do you have any idea what they do to you?! Do you understand what they could do to your body?! Your health?" She cried, utterly horrified at the information. She felt like crying when she heard what he said next.

"My father makes me take them," 

"Why?"

"Because he car-"

"Really, why?" She pressed. Kageyama began feeling stressed at the prospect of bringing up his father in more detail.

"So I don't stink the house out with my stupid omega smell, " those were the words. Those were the words that tore her heart.

"I'm I-I I'm so sorry," was all she could say, as she felt so crushed. What could she do?

"It's fine - honestly it is!" He reassured her, "it could be worse,  and it's getting better! We have the dorms!"

He tried and he watched her smile at him.

"Fine," she murmured, "I'll keep your secret," only when he finished did he notice the streaks on her cheeks.

They were just about to continue when hey heard a knock at the door, a spark of orange before a burst of noise.

"That's where you were! We have a pack meeting! Come - oh sorry miss- I'll wait outside!" He yelled, before bowing and darting  out the classroom and slamming the door.

The teacher laughed and waved him off. Just as Kageyama was about to leave he turned round and beamed at her.

" you should give yourself more credit. You are a brilliant teacher,"

And he left before he could see her smile back.

Just as he shut the door, Hinata came bounding up to him and saw him still with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Whoa, Kageyama is that why Miss was crying? Your smile is scary!"

And so the evening's banter ensued.


	12. Follow me

The two gently strolled up the hallway until Hinata looked at his watched and gasped.

"We're late. We're twenty minutes late!" He yelled in Kageyama's ear making him wince. But that didnt stop him from taking off down the hallway almost barreling people over as he did so with Hinata hot on his heels, bellowing about how it wasn't a fair start, and that Kageyama cheated.

'Tough luck' was all Kageyama thought as he continued his sprint down the hallway, skidding to a halt in front of the gym. Mowing down the door and bowing yelling apologies for his tardiness and ruining their door. 

He lifted his head to meet eyes with the captain - Daich,i if he remembers correctly, glaring at him.

"Why are you late?" His voice stern and heavy - Kageyama felt his skin pricked, did he just use an alpha command? Kageyama felt himself pale as he tried to fight off the submission gnawing at his nerves. He was not losing this battle to instincts today.

"I was speaking to a teacher," he answered softly still bowing, before Daichi could accuse or reprimand him for getting in trouble he continued,  
"I was talking to her about what to do with my not presenting and what I'm supposed to do," 

When Daichi quipped an eyebrow, he went back to facing the ground still in the strenuous position, thinking he had truly managed to anger the alpha he apologised again.

"I am sorry, alp-" as he was about to finish, he heard a yell and a sudden weight on his rear end, which in turn send him flying into the Captains stomach. Before he could even process the new position, he couldn't help the thought that flew into his head.

'Dumbass Hinata'

That's all he was able to think as he felt himself go down, unable to hear the spew of apologies that left the small boys mouth that sounded much more akin to verbal diahorria then anything coherent.

He was kind of happy about landing on the squishy wad of muscle on the captain, as it took the blow of the fall. He also noticed how the captain smelled of warm cinnamon and pine. It was a pleasant smell.

When they landed, both laid there for about three seconds before Tobio groaned and looked up turning around on his knees, remaining mindful of his ankle that was feeling a bit better. Although he still hissed when he knocked on the floor.

"You, you, idiot!" Was all he could mutter, before a smile graced his lips and he giggled. Giggled at it. He just couldn't take it. It was so funny looking at Hinata's as he stood tense, he honestly looked like he accidentally stepped on a puppy. He didn't notice how the gym relaxed at the sound; how they all seemed pleased or delighted at the sound as if it was releasing tension from their bodies. As he continued to giggle like a child almost risking falling back onto Daichi- which reminded him, he was still sat on him. He felt a little bad.

He turned round and looked at the Captain who was also smiling a bit.   
Kageyama apologised again, only to be cut off by booming laughter.

" It's alright! You are very light, almost like an omega!" He chuckled, before sliding put from under Kageyama and brushing himself off, and going to interrogate Hinata about his tardiness, which was responded with a spew of word vomit and hand gestures combined with repetitive bowing.

Kageyama tensed, sh*t he forgot about his body. He added making sure no physical contact with people or sitting on them to the list of no goes.

He pretended not to see the concerned glances set at him as he joined the bulk of the group. They all seemed wary, trying to confirm something in their minds.

He felt a burning pair of eyes bore into him but rose his gaze to meet nothing but avoided glances, so he just froze staring at each individual person, waiting for one of them to risk a look back at him. He waited, he watched as each of their breathes became sparser between. He watched as Daichi and Hinata slowly approached, almost instantly wary of the situation. He was about to speak when Tanaka opened his mouth and bowed at him and bellowed,

"I am so sorry! I tried so hard!"  

Kageyama felt panic rise with in him. What had Tanaka done for him? Was he getting kicked off the team because they didnt known what he was? What was happening, he sure as hell didn't know. He felt himself tense an icy sweat beginning to shine his neck as every muscle tensed in his body. He couldn't feel his breaths shallow each and everytime. Tanaka continued,

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't get you to bunk with even the betas - Suga's determined to keep you in an omega room at least until you present! Can you believe that? You look so much like an alpha I mean come on! An-" 

While he continued his rant about it being unfair and the fact he failed his kohai, Kageyama couldn't help but to let his shoulders slope into a relaxed form as his breathing silently regulated again. He was fine. He will be fine. It must be his heat messing with his mind. He just needs to relax.

"It's okay, Tanaka-senpai," he started, "it's for the best,"  he ignored Tanaka's enthusiasm at the fact he was just called 'senpai' and was going round relaying the news to all that was in the gym despite everyone being witnesses to the event. He also enjoyed rubbing it in Nishinoya's face, that he was the first to be called senpai. Kageyama huffed a breath of relaxation as he felt the same pair of eyes bore into him as before.

This time he caught them. He held them. Warm brown met nebulous sapphire. He raised a brow, as he watched the other squirm under his gaze, obviously feeling uncomfortable, yet they didnt break eye contact. Just stared. 

He wasn't expecting the other to rise from their seat on the gym floor. He wasn't expecting them to begin approaching him, to place a hand on his shoulder, to whisper to him.

"Follow me,"


	13. So am I

He watched as the other left heading towards the door, eyes not even glancing back. After a minute he also stood, following them out of the room.

He was led to a secluded area around the back of the gym, where he was pushed into a corner, the figure looming over him.

"Sugawara," he bowed, eyes not daring to meet the betas.

Sugawara raised his hand - to which Kageyama visibly flinched awaiting a non existent blow, only too see a hand in a stopping motion.

"Suga, just call me Suga," he stated, obvious concern present on his face once Kageyama cracked an eye open to see it.

"A- ah yes." He answered, keeping his voice low. He kept his eyes on the ground. Keeping a steady unnatural breathing pace to try to stop his scent reeking distress. 

It was always harder to hold his ground when in heat - even with supressants. He pressed himself further against the two walls, trying to find an escape and create distance between the two of them. The tense atmosphere was becoming to much for him. He couldn't take it. He just couldn't.

Clearly picking up on Kageyama's mental struggle, Suga began releasing calming pheromones. Only stopping when the others shoulders visibly slumped, his head dropped and his breathing returned to a regulated pattern. He thought he over did it a bit when he had to gently grab his chin to get him to look at him, and was met with glassy eyes and a goofy smile.

"Hello, Suga!" He hiccupped, gripping his shoulder to stabilise himself. Soon he continued, "what did you need?" He giggled, the pheromones already getting to his head. To say Suga was surprised by this was an understatement. He was completely bewildered by the way his kouhai was acting. Sure he used his scent - but not enough to coax this reaction, did he? He didn't even use that much, as a beta he couldn't get anyone to this state, even an omega. It confused him no end. 

He began to panic when he felt himself supporting more and more of the youngers wait as he leaned on him.

"Kage-kageyama!" He stated as he felt his knees begin to buckle under the weight of both of them. Just before they really went down, he managed to use all of his might to press Kageyama up against the wall with his hands pressed on Kageyama's chest keeping him upright on the wall with him. He snapped his hands back, however, when a pained groan wheezed passed the tallers lips, who then consequently fell on the floor.  

Back against the bricks of the wall Kageyama sat slumped against it eyes still glassed over in a haze.

"I am so sorry Kageyama! I had no idea I was pushing so hard - with your height I thought I would need to've put more weight behind me to keep you upright!" He looked down at Kageyama as he spoke watching as he cracked a gentle smile, eyes becoming slightly clearer.

"T's fine," he chuckled another wonky grin plastered on his face, "I j'st don' know how t' handle the C- pheromones, never had 'em before!" He giggled his words slurred like a drunkard as he looked up through his eyelashes at Suga.

But he was met by a stoic expression from the beta.

"What do you mean you've never had them before?" Suga spoke voice cracking towards the end. Kageyama gave him a weird look, so he clarified.

"Doesn't your family ever use them on you when you're stressed?" He pressed urgently. Though, the other was still in a daze from his first exposure to the scent so didn't quite pick up on the reason why Suga was concerned but was able to identify his worry. So before he spoke he pulled Suga down into a hug gently patting his back and purred, trying to get him to relax. 

"My Dad 's an alpha an' don't want his children t' seem weak, since he's the only one that any of us at home feel scared of, we can't calm each other down when we need it - 'nless we wanna get beat," he spoke gently rubbing Suga's back when he felt the other tense he pulled back placing his hands on his shoulders and stared him in the eyes.

He would have looked stern or determined had it not been for the fact he was still hickupping and still had a striking resemblance to a person who had a few to many drinks.

"I'm so sorry," what all Suga could croak out, his heart began to flood with worry and sympathy for his kouhai . But Kageyama misinterpreted this and answered,

"Don't worry it feels fuzzy and happy, I like it," obviously talking about the calming pheromones, which made Suga smile a bit.

"No, I mean I'm sorry about the fact you've never had anyone to do this for you before," watching as the others eyes widen in recognition and sparkled in bitter sadness, who then pulled him back into an embrace and petted his head as he spoke,

"So am I, but 't's fine know 'm with team tommorrow 'nd I'll then have pack" 

They continued this before Kageyama snapped out of his euphoric state and jumped up dropping Suga who honestly was about to fall asleep, but woke up abruptly after the sudden movement.

"Oh, my God, I am so sorry Sugawar- Suga, I- I just lost control an-and I can't believe i did that, I'm so so-" he was cut off by Suga's laugh as he brushed himself off and stood up.

"Don't worry it was my fault anyway," he chuckled before staring at Kageyama a bright smile still on his face, "I was just going to say that we had to place you in omega accommodation anyway, and that it wasn't a choice done willingly," 

Oh.

Oh,

Oh! 

Yes! He was safe! 

Trying not to let his happiness and relief show in his face at the information he just nodded,

"That is completely understandable," he mumbled, smiling on the inside.  Suddenly he back tracked and spoke up before they had to head inside.

"Is it alright if you don't tell anyone about you know my- um, my Dad, I don't really want anyone to know."

A flicker of melancholy ran across Suga's face.

"Sure, but you have to tell me if anything happens," he muttered back, clearly disappointed in Kageyama's request. He felt guilty to have tasked Suga with his secret, but no one else could know. Heck, Suga shouldn't know, but he does.

They both began the treck back to the gym entrance in silence. Just as they rounded the corner to the entrance, the vice captain suddenly spoke up,

"You're very comforting - if I'm not careful you might take my place!" He laughed making an embarrassed blush spread across Kageyama's face,  
"God, I'm so sorry," was all he could stutter out through the sheer mortification.

"Hey, it's fine - but if ever you need anything please don't hesitate to come to me!" Was the last thing Suga said before they made it into the gym entrance and everybody was staring at them.

"What took so long?"


	14. Heat

"Nothing" Suga softly waved it off, while rejoining the group, Kageyama still loitering awkwardly in the door way waiting to be allowed in. He felt off.

"Nothing doesn't take forty - five minutes, Suga," Daichi huffed, only to glance up and look upon the stiff character of the door way.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at the younger.

Kageyama froze, where they really gone that long? Had they really lost that much time? All he remembered was being confronted then feeling fuzzy and warm, then panic. He heard his heart throb in his chest, as his stomach clenched, fists wound tightly into his palm becoming moist with quickly building sweat. His eyes shot up only to be met with confused glances.

"S-sorry, what?" He stuttered out. He mind was swimming. He felt like he was floating on a sea of helium balloons. Then he wasn't.

The sweat beaded at his forehead, his breathing became laboured. Eyes were refusing to focus as everything blurred into a mix of colours before swirling into an indistinguishable combination.

The only defining thing he could pick out were their scents. While all vaguely familiar, they were all foreign to the primal part of his brain: not pack, not family, not safe. All merging into a rich cacophony of danger, his mind only focusing on two things. One, find safe place; Two, ride out his heat until he can get his hands on supressants.

He began to stagger as his posture went lopsided. His mind gazed over on nothing but lust and escape. He couldn't process the darkened gazes of the alphas, nor could he process the screeches of warnings as he stumbled to where he assumed was the exit. 

It was only on pure instinct that he drove, and it was only pure instinct that stopped him, in the form of two young alphas.

All the team could do was watch in dispear as the 'unpresented' buckled under the weight of his heat. No one particularly understood what was happening at first as they stared in confusion as the other swayed on the spot, but it soon became clear as their senses were flooded with the sweet smell of Omegan heat, and not that of a presentation. While it took a minute to get over the shock it was an uphill battle with instinct. The second and third year alphas weren't the ones anyone really worried about (especially the betas) - they had had lessons of resistance and how to control themselves, a lesson that would be coming later for the first years, not to mention many had already began courting potential mates.

That ment those that were most vulnerable to the allering scent the omega was sporting were the two youngest alphas in the room. Everyone watched with baited breath as the life in their orbs were replaced with animalistic desire, not daring to make a move as they both tensed trying to ward off their alpha from taking control. 

It was only when the distress in Tobio's scent from where he couldn't escape, did both of them snap. Both locked eyes, predatory growl rumbling from their throats before they dashed tackling the omega down. Ignoring the shrieks from behind them, only looking down at their prey. Only a small mutter of "mate," could be heard, before Kageyama became completely pliant, crippling under the weight of double the amount of dominance pheromones.

"A-alpha," was all he could whimper, curling into the bodies inhaling the pheromones that steadied his cramps. What he was not prepared for was the the mallet of rut pheromones to hit him upside the head, and the hostility in the scents to spike as the two alphas threw themselves at each other fighting for dominance and for mating rights.

Hinata jumped up latching on to Tsukishima as a blood thirsty howl tore from the base of his dynamic, who was completely out of control, knocking him to the ground. 

"He's my omega," came the barest call of his Alpha's voice expecting to scare the taller one into submission at his declaration. The other glared baring his canines right back at the smaller before quipping back, "not if he has standards you're not," cackling at the smallest scrunched up face, as he shoved him off of him and striding back over to where Kageyama lay, his legs to weak to carry him to a place of safety, letting out minor wimpers and whines. Crouching down he stroked the omega's side trying to release the tension, he cooed to him trying to get him to relax and not to worry, as his alpha is here, still ignoring the yells of distressed teammates and Daichi's orders telling them to break it up. 

He was satisfied when a small keen leaked past the omega's lips, his glassy eyes gazing up at him. He was just about to go and scoop the omega up to take him somewhere private, when the rational part of his brain suddenly called, isn't his heat very strong and powerful compared to others? But that voice was soon drowned out as he smelt his competition's scent rise with anger yet again, charging at the him, he was about to brace himself for impact when the other changed tactic instead gripping the omegas wrist and trying to haul to the other side of the gym, cradling him while possessively snarling at everyone who even glanced their way.

Tsukishima ducked down, pupils retracted with the adrenalin pumping through him at a million miles per hour, he was about to launch his own attack, when he was drenched in icy cold water.

He froze, 'what the heck' he thaught, glancing round the gym, his normal self, he saw Yamaguchi staring at him pale faced and panicked holding a bucket.

"I-I am so s-sorry Tsukki, y-you were out of, out of control!" He yelled at him. He looked around, expecting to see the disappointed watch of his teammates but only to realise that they weren't focused on him at all. He turned and looked to where they were all staring and saw Suga trying to negotiate with Hinata who protectivley clutched onto a whining Kageyama, who was getting more and more upset with the powerful contradicting smells. 'Ooh, f*ck' he thought. 

"Come on Hinata," Suga tried, "this is just your alpha speaking, try and fight it for Kageyama!" He was only responded with a tighter clutch on the subject of his affections with a looser grip on his sanity. He tried releasing calming pheromones when he heard the omega's whines of pain.

"We need to take him to a safe place, please control yourself!" He pressed, what he wasn't expecting to be answered with a whine from Hinata.

"D-dont take him away from me, he's mine," was all he murmered, looking more human. As he cooed to Kageyama rocking the shaking figure.

"You can come with us while we take him to medical, but give him over to us - it's for his safety, you know that, right? We don't want him getting hurt," Suga softly said, relaxing as he watched the youngers grip loosen on the omega before pushing him off his lap and to Suga - who looked less than impressed at this entire ordeal but still forced a friendly face. Suga picked up Kageyama quickly as he watched and animalistic gimmer flicker through Hinata's eyes when Kageyama whimpered at the loss of contact, preparing to pounce. But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.


	15. Realisation

Kageyama buried his face into the beta's shoulder whining, trying soak in as much of his scent as possible.

"I'm sorry," he kept crying, "I'm so so sorry,"

Although the repetitiveness of this statement concerned Suga to no end, he only responded with soft coos and pats his back as he looked over at Yamaguchi, who had been told to leave while they sorted out the first year alphas, trailing behind. He also appeared equally confused. Both speeding up as they sprinted to the medical bay, darting around corners whenever they crossed an alpha in the hallway, the entire situation put them on edge - even despite the resistance lessons, with the sheer volume and power of the heat pheromones, even the older alphas were having a hard time keeping a grip on themselves, even as a beta he felt himself react to the scent, he could tell the younger beta felt it to, with the way he figetted when he got near the omega and his breathing became slightly heavy aswell.

Both betas were nearing a sprint when they got to the bay - Kageyama's apologies never stopping. They were bashing on the door crying for help for a solid two minutes before the nurse actually came out to see what all the commotion was, looking completely unimpressed before she got a whiff of the air and ushered them all inside. She tugged Kageyama out of Suga's grasp, to which he had to choke down a protective growl, placed him on the table and sprayed him with a sickening amount of scent blockers making everyone in the room gag.

Kageyama laid on the table clutching his stomach, wishing for an alpha. His mind was still completely blown out by the incident that occurred just moments ago. 

That feeling. The feeling of being wanted! Wanted enough to start a fight for him! The thought alone made his omega sing with delight and purr in satisfaction. It made him feel proud of himself. But that moment of high euphoria was short lived, as reality dawned on him and smothered his pride and momentary calm, killing it off leaving him alone, fearing what would happen now the truth was out. What were the team going to do to him? They hadn't seen him play so there was no reason to keep him on. Was he going to be left again? Each and every thought lead to the cramps feeling closer and closer to stabs, knifes twisting away as they dug into his flesh. He forced his agony scrunched eyes open to see the pitied faces Suga and Yamaguchi and the one of sheer worry of the nurse.

"The severity of your heat is very rare, there is generally only one cause," the nurse began snapping all their attention. Suga was the first to speak up.

"Wait, is it serious? Will he still be able to play?" Suga asked eyes wide with panic barely letting the nurse get a word in, he felt Yamaguchi tense at the idea of already losing a teammate who they haven't even had the chance to practice with.

"It depends," she started, "it depends on how long he has been on them and the physical as well as psychological damage it has done to him," 

Due to the lack of clarification on what the actual cause was Yamaguchi was beginning to worry, slightly distress pheromones leaking from him. When Kageyama smelt it he shot up, eyes still glazed over in a haze before crawling over to the panicked beta and hugging him, trying to comfort him, by rifling his hair.

"M'fine," he murmered waiting for the distress signals to fade before wobbling back over to the chair. Once he had placed himself in the chair, the nurse spoke up quickly.

"Kageyama, this is important, do you take supressants?" This made the atmosphere in the room turn icy as they waited for an answer.

"Yeah," he muttered not making eye contact with anyone as he winced in pain, he could already feel weight of everyone's gaze on him, making it hard for him to breathe, "S'trying a new brand today 'cause I ran out," he was only responded with a brief nod bye the nurse who was writing things down.

"Okay, so when was your last heat?"  
She further questioned. But her face fell upon the reply, paling in horror of his answer.

"V'never had a proper heat, presentation one, sure, but I've never rode one out," he replied. 

Almost in a fickle attempt to buckle down the alarm in the room, she asked, "so, um when did you present," he looked solemnly at his hands as he fiddles with his fingers.

"Early last year," to this the nurse seemed to relax, before her expression became stern.

"Alright, you've only missed about twelve heats, which are all coming back at you full force," was how she began making Kageyama whimper at the the agonising spasms in his gut.

"But," she continued, "for your own health, you must never use supressants again - there effects can and will be damaging," 

It was Kageyama's turn to gaze up at her in horror, "B-but I-I can't -"

"Anything is possible Kageyama, I know it may be hard to get off of them, as they give you a secure feeling but you have to try," she interrupted not picking up on the alarm in the omega.

"N-no seriously I can't, my-my Dad -"

"It doesn't matter what anyone else says, even your father, you must do this for your own health, I'll be keeping tabs on your attendance to make sure you stay in the pack house at least every month, Suga, you are to make sure he follows through with it," 

Suga nodded to this a determined frown on his face. The his eyes sparkled with an idea, "hey," he practically yelled, " what if we were to form the pack bond now! As in today with the team and then it would make Kageyama's heat easier on him, wouldn't it?" 

To this the nurse beamed, "that is a brilliant idea! I honestly hadn't thaught of that!" Given the heads up Suga smiled before turning to the omega, with a look that said 'you have so much explaining to do' which made the first year's stomach twist in guilt and fear. The grey haired beta soon turned back to the nurse and spoke, " is it alright if we wait here for a while - Daichi is lecturing our first year alphas," he continued chuckling nervously, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure," she smiled back, before handing Kageyama a bag of scent blockers.

 

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Daichi scolded the first years who were on their hands and knees in front of him.

"What the hell would happen if his parents found out and pulled him from the school? What would happen if he became scared of the club, and didnt want to join again?" He watched as both tensed realising the severity of what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry Sawamura - Senpai! It was I didn't know how to control myself it was as if everything was fine and then wham! I lost control! It wasn't on purpose, I promise, I would never do that to an omega!" Came the gushed reply from Hinata, who was bowing so quickly and so often it became hard to understand what was he was actually saying over the loud thud of his head whacking the floor. He was soon stopped by Tsukishima whacking him upside the head before he himself uttered, " I am sorry too but if the King had told everyone he was an omega surely this whole situation could have been avoided?" 

Although Daichi agreed with this he still had to reprimand them.

"Yes, I know - although I'm sure he had his reasons, it doesn't give you guys an excuse for breaking out into a fight in the middle of the gymnasium! What would we do having to take three down to medical, two out of the three still trying to tear each others hearts out? I don't fancy explaining that one to the nurse, and I'm fairly sure you don't want to have to deal with a suspension for fighting or aggressive behaviour or even worse a forced bonding?!" This made both look down, bodies slumping in guilt and concern. 

But for Hinata the one thing that made him feel worse, was not the idea that he could have just lost a short known friend, he also wouldn't have minded actually being bonded to the omega.


	16. Explanation

Swallowing thickly, he chased those thoughts away. He would never mark anyone like that - it was just cruel. And if there was one thing Hinata Shouyo wasn't - it was cruel. 

He and Tsukishima sat through the rest of Daichi's lecture. Hinata drowning in the horrors of his mind, only for his thoughts to be interrupted by an excited cheer from the 'Party Gang'.

"You here that Nishinoya?! We're getting an omega to join! We finally have an omega on the team!" Came the first outburst as the two jumped up and down on the spot, voices climbing in pitch as they got more and more excited.

"I know Tanaka! Can you really believe it, though?! We are finally going to have a pack omega! It will be so much fun! All the other teams will be so jealous!" The other yelled, the others face realising that they are the first sports team in ages to have a pack omega. Ooh he'd have to rub it in their faces, when he saw them. 

Soon their conversation diverged into plotting ways to aggravate the other teams. There was always an ongoing rivalry between the teams on who was better, who had the taller players, with the most stamina. But they would top them all when they can now say they had an omega join the team through their own velicion. 

Though this was soon stopped by a clip on the head, the Captain towering over them hand raised, pinched grin on his face.

"You know after what happened we are going to have to wait awhile to see if he even wants to stay after the, ahem, well situation," Daichi growled scowling at Hinata and Tsukishima who both flushed in embarrassment and ducked their heads to the floor.

To this both of the alphas' expressions darkened both becoming disturbingly serious. An expression only seen once every other blue moon.

"He's right Tanaka. How will we get him to stay?" The shorter spoke hands cupped together as his gaze hardened on the floor. 

"I don't know, maybe if we persuade him enough he will stay," Daichi knew he was going to have to put a stop to this, as from past experience he knows that their version of 'persuading' was non stop pestering until the goal was achieved. If Kageyama wanted to say no, the chances are he would be driven closer to the brink of insanity than to the team.

Just as he was about to reprimand them, Suga burst through the door.

"Right!" He yelled, "I have a plan!" He left Yamaguichi and Kageyama in the nurses office, despite protests from the young males. 

He darted over to Daichi with bright eyes.

"I think we need to form a pack bond!" He yelled and down watching as everyone's eyes widen in excitment.

" Yes, we will do it in about a mon-"

"Now, we need to do it now, today - with everyone!" He was interrupted quickly Suga energetically yelling about how finally they'd have a pack and be one big family, only to be cut of with a stern

"It wouldn't work," he was met with the solemn gaze of Daichi as he patted him on the head a collective groan sounded around the room.

"Yes it wou-" he began trying to get Daichi to see it, that this was a necessary course of action, especially for Kageyama's heat but no, the Captain just had to use reason. And science. Stupid reason and science.

"No it wouldn't Suga, in order for any bond to work you need to know the people to build an emotional bond before the physical bond - which is why we're going to have to wait a while to do so. Due to recent events aswell as the fact he's in heat - it wouldn't work he'd be far too stressed and far too uncomfortable for any bond to connect and if the bond fails Suga - it will hurt him so much, he will be in pain the rest of his life! Can you really do that to him, Suga? So no we can't do one now." He hated being the barer of bad news, it was hard especially from the kicked puppy expressions resonating around the room. He felt awful.

"What about tommorrow?" Someone piped up from the back. Everyone's eyes darted to the back of the gym only so see a very artificial smelling Kageyama, looking alot more relaxed and less pained, with a Yamaguichi in tow.

"I don't know," Daichi muttered exasperated. The world really likes to work against him and when it does it likes to go all out.

"Tomorrow we are all moving into the dorms, meaning all of us are free, we don't have to do the bonding necessarily - but we could get some bonding time in, like, I don't know, watch the television or something to make it easier for the bond to connect," came the calm reply from an awfully flushed and embarrassed Kageyama who began to recoil away from leering gazes into the beta behind him, as the scents in the room became ecstatic with excitment.

"Well I guess if it's fine by you then it's all good then?" Nishinoya spoke looking around the rooms grinning at the nods of agreement. Unbeknownst to all of them the relief the younger felt at the idea that none of them were trying to toss him out for being too weak, he felt so happy but also scared. They still had time to back out.

"Alright," said Daichi, "tomorrow we will all move in an try and spend pack bonding time, when you move in you can use the car park out front for moving stuff out. Since you are moving in you get the day off, but be warned there are still people on campus, so be careful." It was fairly clear he had had enough. Although, it would be a lie if he said he wasn't excited for it too.

Just as he was about to shut the meeting down as it was exceedingly late getting on to ten-thirty, it was dangerous to walk around at night, especially with the political uproar of the omegan rights laws, the two first year alphas ran up to the omega. Everyone tensed preparing to tear them apart again. Just as they were about to yell and jump in, they were shocked to see them both bowing at the omega screaming their apologies at the poor, bewildered boy who was yelling almost as loud that it was alright. The rest of the team couldn't help but smile fondly at the scene. Although that was soon shut down with a loud clutter as the door was slammed open .

"Where the hell is Tobio?!"


	17. Why

Icy grey and blue eyes scanned the room, analysing each and every face, widening when they caught onto the traces of heat and rut. Orbs becoming swirling pools of wrath and concern. Soon they landed on Kageyama,flush high on his cheeks, as the two men began building their stance exaggerating their height as they stared him down.

"Is this where you've been, ignoring your phone - you do realise he will kill you and us for this?" A voice boomed from the shorter, making everyone in the room visibly flinch.

"I am sorry - an incident occurred and everything got a bit out of hand," Tobio replied calmly holding his breath as he stared at the too of them. Had it really gotten that late? He turned to his teammates all looking unnerved by the two alphas, "I'm going to have to go," he quickly spoke, bowing before jogging towards the two men, "I'll see you guys tomorrow then," 

Suga was about to speak up to ask if he was alright, when Tobio was promptly grabbed by the taller of the men and dragged out of the gym. Muttering about how he should never stay out so late with out telling them.

This caused the team to stay in stunned silence for a while, before Hinata quietly questioned, "are those his alphas?" Eyes drooping as he watched the three go, his posture slumping in dejection. Most of the gym lost energy watching him go with the two unknown males, all unable to answer his question.

"Let's just hope he's alright," muttered Suga, flashes of Kageyama had told him about his father ringing in his ears as he felt a minor lump of bile rise in his throat, God he Hope's he's okay. He doesn't even have his contact  so he can call him. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Daichi clapped his hands together, wishing everyone well on their way home, reminding them not to forget their stuff for tomorrow. It will be fine, he told himself, it was only one night, he can check on him the next day.

"Tobs, seriously, what don't you understand about the fact that everyone was worried? Didn't you think to even send a text?" Aoto pressed as they piled in the car.

"I told you, what? Fifteen times, there was an an incident and quite frankly texting was the last thing on my goddam mind! And don't call me that!" Tobio yelled, trying to get the other to see what he was trying to get at without, well... details.

"Like what? An alpha?" He shot at him. Smirking in triumph at the flabbergasted expression on his brothers face.

"N-no, it was an accident I smelt something and it triggered my heat, and then they dragged me to the nurse and yeah, well still! I couldn't have called you because I left my phone in my bag." Tobio huffed, crossing his arms trying to not think about the berating he's going to receive for that. When the car jumped to life with Rikuto at the wheel he suddenly felt like he could take the telling off. 

"We know," grunted Rikuto, "we could smell it when we got in, we could also smell rut. You've quite outdone yourself today," he spoke calmly a soft laugh in his tone. Clearly amused at the way the other blushed and squirmed in embarrassment.

"So you're not angry?" He questioned looking up at them with his best trademark 'please let me off the hook, you know I'm worth it," face.

"No, Aoto isn't either we're worried just about you. Can't say the same for Dad though," he muttered smiling softly at Tobio despite the sunken mood of the car, ignoring the screams to look at the road, his grip tightening on the wheel as he spoke a promise he was not sure he could keep.

"Yup, sure, I most certainly will be, if you look at the goddam road!" Tobio yelled, as he watched the horrified faces of drivers as they swerved to avoid the buffoon at the wheel.

Tobio could only think that the journies are getting shorter and shorter, the more he got a lift from Rikuto.

When the car finally spun onto the drive and the passengers fell out, welcoming the ground with open arms, the door to the house created open. The prime alpha stood in the entryway glowering at the sight as all his childrened rolled on the floor, cackling like there wasn't a care in the world.

He caughed. They froze. Atmosphere heavy on there shoulders. As if a vacuum went and sucked all of their laughter, all of their joy and left them in the shallow depths of dispear. Each step he took echoed on the stone steps. The heels of his boots clicking against the ground, getting louder as he approached, each one more deafening than the last. 

"Get in the house now." Came the cold words that fell from his lips like icicles. They tensed none daring to move, breathes becoming shallow as they inhaled the sickening scent of the man that stomped on their lives as if they were nothing more than dirt underneath his steel toes boots. He raised an eyebrow at the inactivity, a ghost of a smirk appearing on his face before it fell.

"Well?" One word dripping with venom, gleeful in the uniform flinch the resounded around the children. Non of them hesitated this time all jumping to their feet almost flat out sprinting to get to the collapsing frame of the door. 

He was so close. He almost made it. He was within an arms reach when he felt a sharp pull on the collar of his shirt choking him in the process, his brothers giving him a solitary, apologetic glance of their shoulders as they sprinted up the stairs, wishing him luck. 

He was dragged inside the grip firm, strangling him as he was thrown onto the leather couch. Sitting up quickly keeping his head bowed as he glanced up at the prime alpha who was glaring down at him hand drawn; features twisted into a ghastly grin.

"What the hell, omega?" He quietly growled. Piercing blue eyes growing darker almost appearing to look like tar.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"


	18. The bickerers

He had no words to answer. His mouth snapped shut with and audible click as he watched as his shadow was swallowed by the man above him the closer he approached. He gulped.

"You think you can do whatever you want, omega?" He spat, "you think you can stay out until the late hours, and just come home like nothing happened? What would everyone think? That I can't control my own children?" 

Tobio felt guilt begin to press down on him, he knew it wasn't his fault deep down in the depths of his mind, he knew it. He just couldn't fight it. He knew he couldn't. Keeping his head down, he just bit his lip, swallowing the ever dying urge to speak up for himself. He just sat there, listening to his father's harsh, demeaning words.

"I'm sorry," he murmered not daring to even look at the man as he held his breath.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Since when has sorry solved anything?" He chuckled darkly, " does sorry change history? Does it automatically erase the fact that you think you're an exception to the rules I set? That you can't follow simple instructions?" It was as if he reciting the words, waiting for him to mess up, practised over and over in his head so he could relay them perfectly when he caught his children stepping out of line. 

A sadistic smile stressed his features as he further pressed, " It's a fickle word, a word of weakness, a word of no value, I never want to hear it in my house again."  

Tobio flinched and nodded. Keeping his mouth shut, he chanced a glance at his father, who's grin only seemed widen, eyes gleaming before he mouthed the words "out,"

He didn't have to be told twice. In less then a second he scampered his way out of the room and up the stairs, where his brothers gazed at him sympathetically. They waited up at the top just out of sight from the base, arms open ready to embrace the younger. 

It wasn't long before he collapsed into Aoto, gripping his shirt as he quietly shook. The older brothers both shared a knowing glance. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Aoto asked as he patted his head, thankful when the other shook his head - they'd already heard everything. 

After Kageyama calmed down enough , he pulled away looking at both his brothers. "No, we need to plan for tomorrow, anyway," he flashed them a shaky smile  as they both tried to do the same. All of the brothers retreated to Tobios room, where they all sat close together, the youngest squidged in the middle. Throughout the plan of action discussion and formulation, they all silently scented each other trying to offer a comforting hand, that although was never asked for was greatly appreciated by all parties. 

With the comforting scent in the air it didn't take long for them all to drift off to sleep, in a small pile on the floor.

Tobio woke with two extremely heavy weights on his back - effectively pushing his chest into his knees from where he fell asleep sat up. He was fine for about a further thirty seconds before he began discovering the difficulty of breathing and started trying to wiggle out. His efforts were in vain, however, he felt the weights press down harder, making him squark in alarm as he tried to twist his head round to glare at the lumps, only to be flashed with two evil, knowing grins.

"You complete and utter bums!" He wheezed out, "I c-"

"Good morning to you too Tobio," he stated his eyes held a cheeky shine obviously not picking up kn his brothers distress, "or should I say... Tobs?" 

At this point Tobio didn't exactly care what he was called, clawing at the floor trying to pull himself out. He turned round again, this time looking properly panicked, letting out a breathy squeak before yelling as loud as he could, "breathe, can't, breathe,"

To this both sets of eyes from brothers  widened,  getting off him immediately. Tobio instantly darted foward rolling on the floor to catch lost breath, scowling at his brothers.

"Y'know I thought you were looking a bit blue," Aoto stated simply, while Rikuto chuckled behind them.

"You - you, didn't think that was a sign to get off of me?" Tobio coughed, but soon saw the humor in it and gave a little huff of a laugh himself. His eyes darting to the clock, he slowly stood up before stretching until he got that satisfactory relay of crunches as everything fell back into place, revelling as both his brothers cringed.

"We best get ready," he spoke before grabbing both of his brothers arms and dragging them out of his room - no matter how heavy or muscle ladened they thought they were, Tobio still was strong enough to pull them out of his room. 

He changed out of his school uniform, haphazardly putting together an outfit consisting of the first things he saw. 

After dressing himself he went and pushed the boxes into the middle of the room, thankful of the fact his ankle was on the mend - only a low thrum of pain if he exercised it too much. He turned to his dresser popping open a spare bottle of scent blockers and sprayed them until he couldn't smell himself, or his heat, anymore, but careful to miss the areas of the comfort scenting incase he needed it for later. Patting his hands together he opened the door seeing his brothers all dressed up, looking fairly unhappy at the others choice of clothing. "Don't feel like trying to look good for your team Tobs?" Aoto quipped looking at his minimalistic dress up.

"Suprisingly, being squashed first thing in the morning really takes the giving a damn out of a man, and don't call me that!" he shot back, stepping to the side and pointing to the boxes.

"There they are" he turned glancing to Rikuto, "I'm mainly relying on you to help me carry them since Grandma over there thinks they will kill her back." 

Aoto scowled at this muttering something along the lines of 'did not' and then the bickering started, each tossing remarks at one anouther as Rikuto just sighed getting on with picking up the -disturbingly heavy, not that he'd ever admit it - boxes and pulling them downstairs into the car, he looked up at the top of the stairs hearing the the voices slowly climb pitches as they each tried to get their point across, though they did not reach a higher volume, everyone being sensitive not to awaken the beast at the other end of the house. Waiting a good five minutes, hoping their fighting would cease, but no, both came flying down the stairs teeth bared, snarky comments flying left right and centre, oblivious to the eye roll from Rikuto as he pushed them out and into the car.

Although he apprictiated that the bickering meant he was receiving no complaints about his driving, it was starting to push him over the edge a bit. So he turned the radio on. And he turned it on louder hoping to drown them out with small hopes of them not trying to yell over the radio, despite the fact that it was turned on full volume - it was only half of what his brothers could achieve. And they proved it. They proved it for the entire damn journey. 

By the time they arrived at the school He was wondering how he was still sane. They all piled out the two younger still fighting, just when it was beginning to die down Tobio reached for a box, but Aoto had slapped his hand away smirking as he stated, "what kind of alpha would I be if I were to let you carry these heavy boxes?" Which was replied to with a much more colourful version of, " a normal one," so then they were at each others throats with Tobio trying to carry stuff, but only for it to be instantly snatched back. All Rikuto could do was apologise to passer bys for the racket as he hid his face behind his two assigned boxes. They soon got to a more cleared out area where he saw about eight more people unpacking, although he felt they caught the eyes of the lot of them with the scene they were setting, most were polite enough to just give him a sympathetic glance and carry on. But there were two males - both looking to be around Tobio's age staring deviously at them especially him and Aoto, both looking fairly disgruntled at their presence. Though, the other remained indifferent to that and continued arguing with the youngest.

Soon embarrassment got the best of the eldest as he waltzed over to them clamping a hand on each of there shoulders, "please let us be the family that nor everyone has to stop and stare at," to this they both flushed in mortification, just realising how loud they had been. At least that shut them up. 

They made it all the way up to the top of the apartment where the rest of the team had been waiting, the two alphas from earlier not looking any happier about the brothers being there then they did in the parking lot, but kept their mouths shut. They were directed to the back of the house to a room with the omega symbol carved ontop of a heavy wooded door, and were explained to that this was Tobio's room. It was pretty plain just white walls and a wardrobe, but had it's own bathroom, that was fully supplied for. Soon they set the boxes in the centre of the floor and they were ready to leave. 

They strolled slowly back to the door, just as they said goodbye, and were about to turn around, Tobio pulled them into a hug rubbing his face in the crook of their necks, whispering a small, "I'll miss you," before shoving them out and slamming the door. 

But he did not shut it fast enough to stop the smell of angry alpha, from just slipping past their noses.

It was a scent all of them were too familiar with. But a scent that barely any of them could battle, so they stalked home, anxiety high as they each sent an hope you are alright messege.

Hoping to receive a reply.


	19. Goodbye

Kageyama was surprised by the sudden spike in agressive pheromones. He could feel the eyes on his back intensify. Steadily he turned around, to see the majority of  turning confused and concerned looks towards the two first years who were sporting the most forced smiles, he has ever seen  (and he's seen a few).

He quipped an eyebrow at his fellow first years, glancing at an equally confused Yamaguchi in hope of some aid in understanding the young alphas' distress.

"Uh is everyth-"

"Are those your alphas?" The smallest alpha practically yelled at the youngest, disappointment and panic growing as Tobio blushed madly at the thought. During this reaction many began cooing and whistling at him, which snapped the poor  boy out of his daze,

"O-oh God no!" He yelled, "they're ju-"

He began only to be cut off by the blonde alpha, who, although, looked calm on the exterior, he scent and eyes having alarm and desperation that kept expanding with passing each second left unanswered.

"Then who the hell are they?!" He all but barked at the omega, who at this point was breathing heavily from the put of control pheromones, that kept trying to kick start his heat reactions, he could already feel the sweat collecting at his forehead. Despite the fact the team were  beginning to pick up on his own fear and trying to calm the others down.

"How about we let him get in from the door first, hey boys?" Suga tried grabbing their arms and digging his feet into the ground as he attempted to pull both the headstrong alphas away from the omega, but they only seemed to be getting closer - which confused the beta no end who only just picked up on the fact that he was being dragged towards Kageyama, and mouthed a quick 'sorry' as he continued his valiant but quite frankly, inevitably useless fight to keep them at bay.

Even though Tobio found watching it quite amusing especially with the frustration present in his senpai's face that was almost already ebbing into exhaustion, he felt his alarm bells ring  at the two approaching alphas. So he stuttered out his answer quickly in the hopes of stopping them, their aggression rising when they could smell both of his brothers on him from their previous scenting session.

So in his heat of the moment he bellowed, "They are my brothers! They are my stupid, dimwitted brothers who can't cook or drive a car to save their lives but are far to arrogant to admit it!"  That made everybody go silent. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya who were both giggling throughout the entire situation couldn't contain the gwarfs of laughter as they both collapsed to the floor heaving their breathes. After his statement all tension in the air seemed to just evaporate. 

Both of the previously aggravated alphas seemed to relax, stress rolling of there shoulders, only to return to being ramrod straight as they all but glowed in the embarrassment. They were both receiving playful jeers from all the teammates which made Kageyama smirk a little bit, because it served them right. 

Soon they both recovered from their slightly introverted stance from the mocking, cheeks still bright as they stood back up straight, Hinata tipping slightly onto his toes trying to buff himself up, but lost his composure after seeing his co-captain on the floor, wheezing and exhausted.

"Oh dear God, I am so sorry!" He stuttered eyes darting between the beta and the ravenette. Suga could only rely with a nod, while Kageyama ducked his head a small, "it's alright dumbass," chuckling lightly, setting the small alphas cheeks aflame. Soon the room was rambunctious with laughter again and Suga managed to pick himself up and stalked his way over to the taller, quickly latching onto his arm to steady himself, the omega's protcetion intinct instantly kicking in as he lowered his arm to support the beta.

"We have an hour before we need to even start considering food for lunch," he began gesturing towards the small living area, scarce except for a table, a sofa and a tiny television. A small smile gracing his lips, " we could use that for some pack bonding," just as Tobio was about to protest, many began agreeing, as he was led to the middle.

Daichi was sat on the sofa lounging about a tired smile on his face, slowly morphing into a an evil grin.

"Dare I suggest," Kageyama held his breath, "a puppy pile?"

Boy do the gods have it in for him today.

Before he could even process the sentence he found himself pushed to the floor the two rivaling alphas pressed either side of him, blankets and pillows were thrown at them as he felt someone sit behind him, laying their legs over him, everybody tucking close except for Suga who went to his bag and brought out a movie.

"Well we might aswell watch something,"  he pulled out a case, flashing a grin as he showed everybody the label of "attack on small cape wearing people," 

To this most people groaned, having heard most spoilers floating around, but Tobio's eyes slightly widened; he had been wanting to see this for ages, diligently avoiding anything to do with it so everything would be a surprise when he did watch it. The the movement discreet, it did not go unnoticed as both alphas supported the movie and on it went, especially after a few large eyed smiles at the their senpai's there was close to no objection - as well as the fact there was no other movie. They all settled down as the disk went in, Suga popping down next to Daichi leaning in close as the theme tune played on, everyone 'duh'ing the tune until it reached climax and they all just screamed one word. Well, now everyone in the sports block knew what they were watching. 

It was as one of the small flying cape guys flew down, splattering the blood of the poor unsuspecting creature, did he feel himself getting emotional. Not because of the scene - any feeling of attachment to characters it enialted with in the first minute, but because this was his new home, his new family and soon to be his new pack. He felt himself snuggle closer into the pack purring softly as he leaned on one of the alpha's to his side, the other soon returning the sentiment with his own soft song. Making Tobio smile as he felt himself go into a light haze of happiness with the shrill and screams of the television in the background.

He almost felt himself drift of when he was pulled out of his daze tucked in next to Tsukishima, who was looking content, when a hand grabbed his own. He looked to where the hand was attached and saw Hinata glancing at him.

"Sorry," he whispered, " I'm just worried about the main character - with all the swords going like Shhiwng and Bam, I just need something to hold," he smiled sheepishly, and Kageyama only nodded give a soft encouraging smile as he squeezed his hand. Not noticing the glares shot between the tallest and the shortest.

"It's alright Dumbass," he spoke before shifting into a more comfortable position, with the extra limb.

The scents in the air were euphoric and pleased everyone was content. Tobio felt his pocket buzz as his phone decided to announce itself. Momenterally he let go of Hinata's hand much to the others displeasure and opened it, he saw two messeges from his brother, to which he hastily replied he was fine before, seeing a single text from tge monster himself.

"You didn't even say goodbye,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter fluffy chapter before I can pick things up again! I'm not very happy with this chapter (it was a bit rushed) but I hope it'll suffice for now!


	20. The beginning of a pack scenting

Clenching his teeth, Tobio flicked his phone shut with a click. His soured scent capturing a few glances. How dare he? How dare he? He felt his teeth grit at the back of his skull.

"Are you alright Kageyama?" He turned round and caught the warm brown eyes of Suga.

"A-ah yes, brilliant," he stammered looking at the unconvinced gazes, "infact so brilliant, I'm going to have to quickly go to my room and vent out about how absolutely spiffing everything is! So if you'll, well, excuse me," he began getting up and stormed to his door shutting it quietly. Running over to the box and pulling out the small blue rabbit, found a small mat on the floor and lay scenting the rabbit, rubbing his cheek on the toys face and belly shaking softly as he did so, feeling mildly comforted by the activity to the point he yet again dozed off to the safe haven of sleep, hugging his rabbit close tucking his chin to his chest so he could smell the lingering scents of his brothers, in a small bubble of safety, he forgot about the people waiting outside.

"I don't think he's okay," Hinata piped up looking towards where the taller had scurried away to.

"You don't say?" Tsukishima shot back glaring at the smaller, still salty about the earlier administrations. Just as he was about to spew anouther salty comment, Tanaka decided too give his two cents, "yeah I mean who even uses the word 'spiffing' anymore?".

Sometimes Tsukishima worries that oneday someone will push him over the edge and he won't be able to hold back any biting remarks that are squirming to get out. Not that he thinks that time will come soon, he can't help but feel threatened by that tiny alpha that quite clearly has no idea about distance or control or hints either. He was about to go and check to see if Kageyama was alright, but the second the smaller alpha sensed his movement he was right up with him. Just as he was sure there was going to be a full on race to the door, both were collared by the Captain, 

"I think Kageyama has seen enough of you two the past couple of days." This got a few chuckles from around the room, " it would be better if we sent someone calmer," he looked towards the only couple that weren't either rambunctious hooligans or a poor soul in charge of said rambunctious hooligans. 

Eventually, one of the responsible ones took notice and got up towards the door. 

Ennoshita, wondering why he volunteered again, knocked on the omega's door, "Kageyama?" He knocked again more loudly, "Kageyama? It honestly seems like you're dead! Come one, open up!" He was honestly beginning to panic, he couldn't enter the room with out permission , he would be forever labelled the dorm pervert who intruded on the poor defenseless omega - well he knew he wasn't defenseless, he had seen him with his brothers, he has an impressive tongue on him - but that doesn't change the fact that he is stuffed. He should have just let the betas handle it. He was about to knock louder when Suga came through.

"Is everything alright?"

"I-I don't know? He's not responding - I think he's dead?" 

To this Suga got the door, doing something weird with the handle and busted the door open. Ennoshita could only glance in, seeing the small curled up ball in the corner. Rationality being drowned out the first thought zipping through his mind is 'oh God, he is actually dead!' He was so quickly drowning in the idea that they're going to have to call the police, but what if they don't believe their alibi? Will they be accused of murder? He almost missed Suga's quick padding and whisper shout of  
"Oh my word, get me my phone now!"

"Did he die?!" The yelling caught the attention of those in the main area, shouts of questioning such as "who died" and "can I touch it?" Rose from their mouths. Tanaka received a hit upside the head. Suga silenced them with a finger to the lips, beckoning them inside the omega's room. He pointed to the lump in the corner of the room, and soon their was a small audience collectively 'awwing' at the omega's state. His hair had clumped together and was falling to the side, a slight flush on his cheeks from his heat, but his face remained unstressed and calm, he looked almost peaceful. Soon it was obvious everyone had the same idea. 

 

Kageyama rose to the sounds of clicking, and a flash. He tensed immediately recognising the sound. 'Oh dear God' he thought, 'please no!'. His prayers were left unanswered. He slowly and steadily squinted, making sure not to alert anyone to his consciousness and surveyed his surroundings. He found the weak point. And he promptly tackled that weak point to the ground and tickled the small alpha, as revenge. He could tell by the shocked expressions around the room, no one was expecting that, but soon the room was filled with cackles, that Kageyama was sure they were going to have to apologise to any block mates that had also managed to move in. He continued tickling Hinata revelling in the fact that the smaller alpha was so focused on getting enough air in so he could continue laughing, that he couldn't fight back.

He wasn't, however, anticipating the pinch to the hips that made him squark as he fell to the ground, missing Hinata by a millimetre, to find himself too being tickled. While he was having a giggle fit he didn't notice the chaos surrounding them as everyone joined in the tickle attack. He found tears blurring his vision as he gwarfed and yelled and waving his limbs around like a beetle on it's back. 

Just as he was about to call a truce he felt a nose stick itself under his jaw, scenting him on his scent gland, prompting his pheromones out. He began feeling pack instincts kicking in as he looked around the room, meeting the darkened gazes of his teammates. He nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few fluffy chapters on the way before I can kick start the angst train.


	21. Pack scenting part 2

Soon he was surrounded by them all, each taking turns pushing their noses into his jaw and along his neck, rubbing and leaving their scent on him. He himself felt like he was floating. He felt loved. Although he wasn't a complete stranger to the feeling, he had his mother and his brothers, it was rare to feel that love while with people, and infront of others. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head whenever someone settles on one of his scent glands, often rubbing back against them as more of his pheromones where coaxed into the atmosphere. Soon the atmosphere changed, becoming heavy on their shoulders as an order was established, less of a bustle to scent the first thing they saw of the omega more of each taking their turn. 

By this point Kageyama had gone completely pliant, in the mindset of 'just take it as it comes' with an instinctual drive. 

Daichi came first while the other alphas watched as he led the way setting an example. He gently cradled Kageyama before tilting his head back, while spilling his scent out in waves, alerting everyone that if they wished to challenge him for his power, he wasn't going down easy. 

With how a first pack scenting goes, it tends to be an introduction to the pecking order, a way to flaunt your strength and status aswell as to remind others of their place. this was no exception.

While Daichi began scenting the omega, he made it a point to make eye contact with each and everyone of the troublemakers and those that threatened his prime alpha status as each of them stared in awe of the scene. despite the display of dominance, Daichi was still gentle with him, not being aggressive as he rubbed - occasionally Kageyama would have to choke down a giggle from where the older's snort tickled him. It appeared that the previous tickle assult had left him surprisingly sensitive. Soon he caught on to the fact that maybe the prime alpha was trying to exploit that. Even though half the time he tried to act tough (probably to stop curtain second years from trying to take him down), he had quite a dry sense of humour. Kageyama accepted his challenge. He lost. He lost very quickly. It was only about thirty seconds after that cheeky glint flashed through his eyes, that the taller was squirming. After Daichi was satisfied with the low level torture, he turned to Asahi, sticking a finger out and pointing at him before beckoning him closer. The alpha complied, approaching slowly, before taking Kageyama from the prime alpha's grasp.

Kageyama could tell the other was nervous, he was almost shaking. His eyes ran over the smaller's form, unsure of where he should start. the longer he waited trying to work out what to do, the more aggravated the scents became, which caused the other to stress more. Soon Kageyama took pity on him. Grabbing, his face as he tilted the others head to the side, exposing the alpha's neck. he gently tried to instigate the scenting, lightly stoking his own neck along the others, which earnt a couple of whistles, but the soon died down when Asahi's alpha began to present itself. In a sudden surge of dominance, the alpha was away until he was satisfied.

It continued until the alpha lost confidence handing Kageyama over to Ennoshita. Through out the second year alpha's (who weren't anywhere near as rough, cheeky (except Nishinoya and Tanaka who gave a little nip here and there because "they couldn't help it" or nervous). Hinata and Tsukishima were practically swallowing down growls and snarls, watching as the omega became completely relaxed and the whims that weren't theirs. Tsukishima secretly regretted triggering this. He should have waited.

Hinata had been observing. Staring like an animal who found his prey, noting everything that made the omega giggle, panic, whine. He was a bit creeped out by himself, in all honesty. Just as Narita looked up, he was about to crawl foward and claim his turn to scent, when all of a sudden Suga came and took the tall boy from Narita, who by this point was so far gone by this point he was like a rag doll, and grinned towards the two shocked first year alpha's.

"Only people who can control themselves get to scent the omega," his smile beaming, an evil flash dominating his once kind smile, " let's see how long you can hold, hmm? Maybe to til the end then we'll see!" 

Each of the Beta's took their time all sporting sly grins. Even Yamaguichi, who Tsukishima trusted to end his turn quickly, elongated the torment, even offering a wink with a shallow,

"Sorry, Tsukki!" You could tell he was enjoying playing with the small ball of power in his hands. It felt like Kageyama was also playing along, revelling in the others pain, whenever he had a moment in his mind he'd quip a smile, eyes dancing over to the alpha's before looking at the beta and whispering barely audible words. All though the alpha's couldn't hear, the betas were forced to choke down giggles at his sarcastic comments. 

After Yamaguchi was done with his torturous display, he surrendered Kageyama to the alpha's despite his looks of 'please don't!'. They handed him over laughing. If only they weren't his seniors. Or the gateway to his volleyball.  

Those two didn't even wait their turn before virtually trying to tear him between the two, each violent as they try to stuff their noses in his neck, trying to cover each other's scents up. It didn't work as both got more excited - obviously the first time they had scented outside of the family. They were mad. This went on for about five minutes before Kageyama called it quits, the skins on under his jaw glowing red from the abuse. He rolled away, when they looked like they were going to jump on him again he growled glaring at them.

"Don't even think about it, your going to wear my face away." Everyone burst out laughing. 

\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about one or two more chapter of fluff as I regain my plot line and then things get serious again! Chapters my be a bit slower and shorter at the moment due to an unfortunate event popping  up! I hope it was alright!


	22. Drop

Soon they gave Kageyama a break, all absolutely reeking of one another. The youngest's legs still hadn't managed to recover from his relaxed state. He voices his issue, as the others left the room, most likely to go get lunch, making all of them laugh; Suga promising to bring him something to eat. Watching their backs as they retreated, he felt a small smile grace his lips as he watched the group laugh and converse, these where his team! His pack. He felt himself pur at the thought, His chest light. 

After about fifteen minutes he heard shuffling outside, pushing himself up on to his hands so he could sit up, he crawled to the door secretly hoping it was food, but froze, however at the damning scent, he quickly fell backwards scurrying as fast as his arms would take him back to the comfort of his room. He was so close, so, so close. Just as his hand reached for the handle, the door creaked open.

"Listen, Omega, if you're going to leave my house, at least have the decency to remove all of your stuff." 

Tha man approached his nose wrinkling, when he was within the they youngers scent radius.

"You stink," it was spoken with such venom it made Tobio shiver.

He felt a high pitched whine escape from his throat, as he felt his distress level sky rocket, he tried to catch the door knob again, only for it to be futile. He couldn't see. Panic was rising, he could barely process anything. Only focusing on one thing: escape. The scenting, his heat, the dissolution of safety. It was too much. Deaf to his father's calls to calm down, he continued, shying away from the touch of what was meant to help pushing him further down the daunting lane of distress, unable to find freedom.

That was when it happened. A burnt aroma stinged the edges of Tobio's scent, his body slumping as he went down, indifferent to his surroundings. Soon the smokey musk dominated the normally sweet scent. 

The man didn't know what to do. This was bad. Very bad. He needed to get help. He sprinted out of the room, darting down the stairs following the winding corridors, turning to wherever he heard a sound. Soon he came across muffled laughter, along the hallway leading to the 'mess hall'. He belted it down there, skidding to the doorway as he bellowed catching many off guard, midway through stuffing their faces or teasing one another. All of the sports teams were in there.

"Omega," he howled, "omega dropping!" He pointed down the corridor, where the smell was all ready congregating. At this about twelve people started to get up. All of them darting to the door, gagging at the overwhelming burning scent. Soon everyone else in the room began getting up all trying to follow the team, with momentary statements of, "I thought you were joking when you said you had an omega."  They all picked up the pace when a new wave of the putrid smell hit them. 

When they got to the dorm, many felt panic rise as they saw, the door was open  the air inside the room almost discoloured from the concentration of the pheromones. Suga was the first to run in holding his breath as he looked at the stilled body, he ducked down to the head.

"He's still breathing!" He yelled back, the others momentarily stilling before fumbling to get a phone out, dialing the emergency line. Ennoshita being the first to get connected, didn't let the operator go through the standard protocol.

"We've got a drop, yes an omega drop, Karasono high, yes,yes"  he was practically yelling down the phone, everyone trying to hold in their distress as the two beta's cried information to one another. They followed the operators annoyingly monotone voice, putting the young omega into the recovery position waiting for more instructions. They sent the basketball team down to alert the school aswell as direct the medical crew when they arrived. The pack all trying to get near the collapsed. The third-year beta told Daichi to get Hinata and Tsukishima out of the room, as he watched a wild glint shimmer in their eyes. If he let them get close, they might not be able to get Kageyama out of the building with the paramedics. As they tried to remove the alpha's, however, their own distress picked up, making Kageyama eyes shoot open, spaced out, pale eyes, and screamed, coughing and hyperventilating, before dropping again. 

It got hectic as they had to hold the young alpha's back who were trying to get to the omega, pushing and pulling against the restraints of unfamiliar arms holding them back. Both felt the primal need to protect, to comfort. But it was not just that. Both  could see their pack. Their pack wasn't with them. Their pack carer wasn't well. Though no one had realised it, the pack bond had formed. 

Sirens screeched in the background, distant shouts could be heard, before a thunder of footsteps began following. Crashing as plaster sprayed off the wall as the door was thrown into it, people dressed in green came gushing in.

Suga was pushed away from his crouched position next to Kageyama. He watched as they crowded around their omega. Their omega. 'Sh%*'

"Daichi!" He screeched, " the pack bond, the stupid pack bond - it set!" 

Had it gone wrong? The man who'd brought their attention to the drop, was gone. The door was open? He felt a protective wave crash over him as he saw them try and lift Kageyama away. They need him! What where they going to do to him? One of the paramedics stayed behind after they managed to haul Kageyama out, away from the leering alphas. Suga could tell he was fearful of Daichi, who's grip was getting weaker on the alpha's who managed to escape he grasp of the football team, from the way he swayed away. Suga, thankfully, noticed that the emergency team was made wholly of betas which helped him relax. But only a little. 

He walked over to the paramedic, who quietly asked, " since the pack bond is fresh and from the checks we did, was successful, it might help his condition if one of you came along?" He flinched as the two first year alpha's launched themselves at him only to be collared yet again by the prime alpha, growling lowly at them, though remained ineffective, since he could not draw it out into it's full power, his mind fuzzy with stress. He'd lost a pack member. A member he was supposed to protect. He just barely managed to hold them back, waiting for the man to continue.

"D-due to the fact his condition is very sensitive, it is unfortunately only other omegas and betas that can accompany him," he again shied away from the dark looks of all of the alpha's in the room. Tanaka and Noya both looking disturbingly calm, with a distraught ghost illuminating their eyes. 

Without hesitation, Suga agreed to come along. The medical man said the bond had been successful, so what had caused the drop? Before Suga left, chasing the green man, he turned to Daichi.

"I'll keep you updated on him,"

And he ran.


	23. Distress

Flying round corners, he caught up with the man dressed in green, who immediately directed him to the ambulance, already flashing it's lights. 

A small crowd had gathered around, interest piqued at the unusual scene. There was a questioning air that was rising among the gathered, all wondering who it was. Though not many could smell it those closer to the vehicle could - the singed scent. 

"It's a dropper!" Someone hollered, nervous chatter picking up. All turning and trying to figure out who the 'dropper' was.

Suga was forced to push through the ever expanding crowd, greatly unimpressed at their lack for privacy or empathy for the situation. Haven't they considered that maybe the omega wouldn't want to be known, subjected to the humiliation and attention that would be inevitable if his identity got out? Inconsiderate twits. 

 

As he approached the ambulance he felt people watching him and whispering, making him slow down and panic. He was almost there when the man in green came up behind him and began pushing him into the vehicle muttering, "I do apologise, but we do need to get him out of here a bit quicker then we are!" Which sparked the young beta out of his state as he lept into the vehicle, heart sinking ass he gazed upon their youngest pack member, watching as the evaporation on the mask expanded before disappearing with each and every breathe the omega took. Despite the solemnness of the scene in the back, one of the medical crew spoke up as he shut the back doors, the other two already climbing into the front and kick-starting  the motor.

 

"I would recommend you sit down as it will  be a bumpy ride," he gave a kind smile as the stressed beta did so, still tense. 

 

Soon they were onto the road, sirens blaring as they flew over bumps in the road, the objects in the van clashing into one another, however, despite the violent turns of the ride Suga never took his empty gaze off the unconscious. Although he could sense how uncomfortable the other beta was by the way he shifted in his seat, he kept  opening his mouth as if he was trying to pluck up the courage to say something, but remained silent. After about another minute, Suga raised an eyebrow as the others fidgeting was making him more uncomfortable.

 

"yes?" he spoke sternly, not in the mood for shenanigans, although there was still fear woven into his voice.

The other jolted back straight, obviously stressed, which only added to the youngers own anxiety. 

"i know this isn't the best time and won't make anything better," he began. Suga prayed it wasn't stupid.

" but we have to go through standard questioning whenever we have an incident like this, I know that asking you about your friend's well being won't  help you and the obvious stress you're under and I hate asking them, but they could help us find the reason why he dropped, as well as how we could help him, so if you wouldn't mind..." he rolled his hands in a gesture of permission as he reached for a pad and pen, struggling to make eye contact with the younger as he repetitively clicked his pen as he waited for the go ahead. Suga, momentarily ducked his head, before quietly sighing, making the other look at him. He nodded. 

"You don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable, or deem them unnecessary," again he nodded.

"how did you become aware of the drop?" he began, a serious look spread across his face, monitoring the other's facial expression as well as watching the other careful to make sure he doesn't start releasing distress pheromones of his own, as that could leave the omega in a worse off situation then what he started.

" our attention wasn't drawn to the drop until a distressed man came into the dining hall screaming, and after it had been named we all began smelling the burning smell and all ran up," he remained calm as he spoke keeping his voice even, staring as the green man's pen danced across paper, who hummed as his answer.

"Do you know the man?" 

Suga shook his head explaining that he assumed it was one of the moving men, who was sorting out one of the other team's dorms and happened across a smell. Though this puzzled the green man he continued.

"you seemed surprised that the pack bond has set - was there any reason for that? Don't worry it was successful and most  definitely was not the cause of his drop. If anything he was lucky it was successful, otherwise this situation could have been so much more worse." he looked almost proud of the younger beta, who looked distraught over the current situation, seemed to also untense at the reassurance of the fact that Kageyama was saved from far worse.

"this was only the third time we all met as a team; we were planning on trying for a bond later when  we were all more familiar with one another. before it all went to this we were all watching television, then Kageyama, got upset about something and left, then we all tried to make sure he was alright but it resulted in a mass scenting, so I'm willing to guess that that was when the bond formed," Suga explained the other was still humming long.

"I'm guessing you all just moved in together then," he glanced up again looking at the teary eyed beta, "oh, don't worry, he'll be alright!" he leaned across hugging the grey haired beta. Patting him, he gently he softly released a calming smell. after he felt the other stop shaking, he continued.

 

" Did he have his heat recently?"

To this the other's eyes darkened as an overwhelming look of despair took over him.

" He's still on it - yesterday he admitted that he used suppressants to stop it for like the past three years! We took him down to the nurse, because it was powerful - a fight broke out and everything, she then banned him from using them, he came in today smelling strongly of scent blockers and his brothers, so we're guessing he listened to her, but I'm just so worried!" Suga looked like he was about to break down, when Kageyama started convulsing, back arching off the bed. Suga was about to go full on panic mode, when the man in green turned on something in the gas, reassuring him that it was only because he could smell Suga's own stress.

"it's instinctual," he murmured eyes softening as he watched the beta try to contain his distress. Soon the ambulance screeched to a halt outside the hospital, the back doors slammed open as Kageyama was wheeled out the medical crew running with the bed doctors already waiting outside yelling directions of where to take him. They were almost completely out of view by the time Suga jumped out of it. When he tried to follow the bed, he was redirected, he tried to tell the people who were taking him away from their omega, that he needed to be with him - he knew him!  But they kept pushing him away. He needed to see Kageyama, but after he pushed the men off of him they were nowhere to be seen.  

Never before has he felt so furious. Can't they tell he needs to get to Kageyama? He needs him!

 

"I'm sorry sir, but you won't be able to speak to him for a while,"


	24. Separation

No! He couldn't leave Kageyama, there was a soft nagging at the back of his head, repeating 'protect'over and over it almost drowned out common sense. 

"We, have a bond, it formed fresh this morning, I can't leave him, please!" Suga begged. They didn't have to know it was a pack bond and not a mating bond and that he, indeed, could be away from him and that it was just instinct telling him no. And, judging by the way their eyes widened, it worked. 

"In that case you better stay close," the spoke sternly, grabbing Suga's wrist as he was dragged to follow Kageyama's stretcher. 

He was still breathing raggedly with sweat beading along his hairline. He felt his heart shrivel as he saw Kageyama's agony scrunched face. He saw how random alpha's would freeze as they tried to control their instinct to protect. The drop and distress leaking past the scent blocker. 

After high paced power walking through numerous, white corridors, Suga felt his mind drift.

Suga had always wondered why they would taint such a pure colour with disease, death and devastation. He felt it almost patronising with the situation at hand. Soon enough they were pulled into a private ward where they unloaded Kageyama onto the bed, hooked him up to an IV and squeezed the lemons into the water. The medical crew began to leave, turning to Suga and softly mumbling,

"A doctor will be here soon, it's an emergency case, but we won't be able to stay due to the delicacy of his condition, but if no doctor arrives after two minutes ring the emergency bell." After the warning to door was slammed shut. Suga was left to his thoughts. 

He shuffled over to the plain metal chair next to the bed and gently placed himself down. He stared as he saw Kageyama's face visibly relaxed as the drugs in the IV set in. Settling himself he took the soft hand of the omega and clutched it.

"What happened, 'ey?" He softly asked, feeling tears blind his eyes, "what happened?" 

Softly placing his head against the palm his hands cupped, he hoped Kageyama would still stay. Before he voiced his worry, the atmosphere was shattered by a small scrawny guy in a white lab coat kicking the door open as he clutched a small yellow box.

"Sorry! I had to run from the other end of the hospital - you have no idea how long it is!" He whisper shouted as he dropped his box and strolled over to the bed, clicking his tongue at the omega. A single whiff of the scent had his nose wrinkling.

"You guys really did a job didn't ya?" He huffed a breath, "wow," 

Suga decided he would ignore the way the Doctor was obviously checking Kageyama out.

"Y-Yeah," Suga muttered, swallowing the protective growl that was scaling it's way up his throat, "bit of a shock," the doctor almost chuckled at that.

"I can understand why," soon the doctor jumped back up again, gently touching Kageyama along his jaw, checking his pulse, his glands and his breathing.

After he was done he went and grabbed his small yellow bag, grabbing a small syringe filled with cloudy liquid. He waltzed over gently taking the younger's hand and gently pushing the needle under the skin, ignoring the quiet squeak of Suga as he tried to fight the urge to stop the doctor. 

After forcing the liquid in, the man straightened and turned to Suga.

"He should be up in the next few minutes," he smiled, though it still it unsettled Suga, be nodded and returned it shakily. 

"Ring the bell once he wakes up," the doctor piped up, before jumping up and running out of the room as a buzz sounded from his pocket.

Staring at the door stunned, Suga almost missed the quiet groan from the bed next to him. Though, no sooner had it sounded, he was round facing the young omega.

"Are you alright?" He yelled, inwardly berating himself at the way the other flinched and shook as adrenaline wracked his body.

"S-Suga?" He asked, blinking slowly, "is that you? Where am I?" He questioned. Though, Suga was puzzled at the blank look the other gave him, not looking at his face, or really him, just staring in his general direction.

"Yes! It's me! You're in the hospital, you dropped, are you alright?" The beta fired the answers at the younger only slowing partially when he reached his question.

"Y-yeah just dealing with the side effects of it," he stuttered through, pressing the base of his hands into his eyes and sighing a heavy breath, "you should probably call the doctor aswell... I'm fairly sure that's a given," the other chided, chuckling at the way embarrassment flooded the holder's scent as he stalked off to press the button to summon a doctor. Just as he did so he watched as Kageyama pulled his hand away from his orbs and opened them, the oceanic blue much brighter then before.

"There we go," he smiled brightly at Suga, now relieved his vision was alot less clouded. But he was still shaking violently, though he tried to control it as he could see that the beta was getting worried.

"M'fine!" He tried, gently patting the silver hair, giving it a gentle rub, "just got a little stressy," he smiled at the way his friend's face morphed into a 'no? Really?'. He watched as Suga was about to open his mouth again, when the door was opened, the same doctor came in.

Though his vision was still a bit blurry, he could make out thickly framed glasses and chocolate brown hair.

"Hello, I am the doctor that will be looking after you for a while," he greeted eyes sweeping up Kageyama's shaking body, "how are you holding up?" He questioned a small smile gracing his lips as he raised his hand, gripping a pen and placing it on a clipboard, eyes squinting open to watch the young omega reply.

"I'm doing great!" Kageyama lied through his teeth, his anxiety spiking at the idea that someone other then his pack was in the room with him. He didn't really like hospitals either. He just wanted to get back to the house and snuggle with everyone.

"Now answer me truthfully," the doctor spoke sternly, his stature raising as he glared down his nose at the omega.

"Just a bit shakey and my vision is a bit blurry," he quickly replied, still sensitive to the mood of the room, "other then that completely fine!" He also added, just to spite the man.

"That's normal after a drop, your body begins to shut down, so functions stop working for a while, your eyesight may be on and off for a while" the doctor began, having to choke back a chuckle at the way the two visibly relaxed,"but," he continued, suprised just by how much the two jolted, "for safety precautions, we will have to keep you here for a week just to see how you go, then you will be discharged." He watched as both visibly flailed at the information.

"Why?" Kageyama was quick to ask leaning foward as he did so.

"To make sure you don't drop again, or if and when you do, we can be on the scene a bit quicker," he smiled already releasing a calming pheromone as he saw the other's distress picking up.

"Honestly, I think I'll be better at home, I think I'm more likley to be set off here," he tried rolling his hands to gesture for the doctor to dismiss him, but sadly that day the Gods were not on his side.

"No, it's only a week. Nothing to be scared of, we'll move you into the omega drop ward after your friend has left," he explained, eyes trained on the way Suga gripped Kageyama tighter, tighing him closer, " you can still visit him, I am aware that you bonded?" He quiered, noting the lack of claiming marks on both of them.

"Yes, a pack bond," Suga spoke calmly, "fresh this morning," he beamed as he recounted the event.

"How sweet," the other sourly lolled over the words, eyes narrowing as he looked at the two. 

"Can he still have visitors?" Suga asked already texting on his phone that had been slammed with messeges from the team all frantically asking if Kageyama was alright and if they could come and see him. He showed the messeges to Kageyama who's eyes softened at them, before turning tk the doctor with pleading eyes.

"Yes, but only between eight am and seven pm and scenting is banned as it might set off the other ward patients," he monotonly recited, "though I think you have had enough excitment for today so, you will be having no more visitors until tomorrow," the other Chided revelling in the way the beta's face fell.

"Don't look so crestfallen! It's less then twenty-four hours, so I'm sure he'll be fine! We'll take good care of him, besides I think your pack needs you right now," he calmly spoke to the two,  ushering Suga out of the room towards a nurse, telling her to take the beta to the desk and to get someone to pick him up.

When he got back into the room, he didn't know what he expected, but he was, for the first time in a while, he was scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while!!
> 
> The story will be coming to a close soon, BUT there will be a very large possibility of a sequel, if you guys want it?
> 
> Thank you for reading this far!!


	25. Ward

Kageyama. Where is Kageyama? Kageyama is not with him. Their omega is not with him. He felt his phone vibrate with new messages that were sent from the group waiting at home. Trying to focus on that, rather then the raging anxiety that ran through him, he let himself get pushed towards the reception. Soon enough he had arrived.

The nurse put a forceful hand on his shoulder, pushing him into his seat before handing him a form to fill out. He filled it in slowly pausing to glance around analysing every possible threat that could endanger the younger. After he was successful in answering all of the questions, he handed the form to the desk, returning to his seat, plucking his phone from his pocket. He unlocked it, not really all that suprised at the hundreds of texts that flooded his phone. At least he didn't have to worry about having a corrupt pack. Everyone was looking out for each other. Everyone was happy, well as happy as they could be. He gently tapped his fingers against the keypad of the screen. Replying that he had been sent away from Kageyama, but that he knew he would be moved to the omega ward. He typed a bit quicker, however, when he saw people already making plans to visit, feeling deflated as he typed that they wouldn't be able to see him until tomorrow. 

Though he would never admit it, being the peace keeper of the group and all, but he was silently agreeing with all of the seething texts that flashed upon his phone, not even trying to stop them. Well not until a few colourful ones decided to pop up, because first years were on this chat. First years he would not be accepting Yamaguichi and Hinata picking up on the foul language that falls from the mouths of their fellow classmates. 

Non of them were expecting to see Kageyama's text bubble to appear, and momentary silence fell over the chat waiting to see the messege.

'Can you please bring my charger tomorrow.' 

Well. Not what they were hoping, but at least he was still comfortable to ask them of things. He let that quell the slight disappointment. 

Soon he called Daichi asking to be picked up from the hospital.

Kageyama was not happy. He felt constantly on edge with Suga out of the room. He just needed someone he recognised. The doctor freaked him out. Only just hearing the muffled verses of the conversation, he hoped that it would finish soon. Shaking as he saw through the crack in the door the doctor entering and Suga being lead away. He didn't like this.He began ruffling the covers around him almost making a nest to hide in. He curled up in the dip, trying to block out the the plods of the approaching doctor. 

"Hey there little fella, no need to be so scared, it'll be alright, your in a safe place,"  he cooed, reaching out a hand,  displeased at the recoilling from his touch; delving deeper into the cocoon of safety. 

"Let's not make this harder then it has to be!" He tried, flashing his best smile that had all of the nurses swooning, tugging the covers off of Kageyama, pulling harder to release them from the white-knuckle grip that clung feebly to the sheets.

When they were finally extracted, he was not expecting to be met with wild round eyes, pupils expanded in terror as they danced around his figure.

"Please leave me alone," the other whined, breaths speeding up with the doctor's each and every movement. It stayed like that for a long minute. The two just staring at each other, watching each and every movement that played out within the room. 

The doctor sighed, resigned look crossing his face, before he went and got the phone asking for an omega nurse to take Kageyama to the ward. After he did so he turned to the quivering omega and forced a smile onto his face.

"Well then, I'll see you around Kageyama Tobio," 

With that he turned and left, without a second thought to spare. Feeling himself calm down, he let his breathing regulate itself, only jumping again when a petite omegan (Tobio gladly noticed) nurse popped her head through the door.

"Ah, you must be Tobio," she smiled," I'm here to take you down to the ward," she went on to explain protocol. Soon, she unhitched the bed and began wheeling him out. She made almost half way out the door before she paused, looking down on the now docile patient pondering why she was needed. 

This was the first time that they had had this situation with that Doctor. Infact many omega where so mesmerised by said doctors looks and smile he would never encounter such an issue. Maybe it's because he's in heat? She thought, wrinkling her nose, only just detecting the singed aroama of a heat. She could only feel sympathy for the boy, hopefully when everything calmed down, he would be able to have a 'normal' doctor. Well, Dr Touma is the main medical attendant of the omega drop ward, the patient should be able to get used to his presence. Although, she does know omega's don't normally panic at the sight of a being without there being some form distrust or incident with said being. This was really weird. She was never really fond of Mr. Touma, always finding the fact that if it wasn't for his beaming smile and striking looks, his job would be made alot more harder then it was. She gently started up again, question on her tounge.

"Is there any reason as to why you didn't take a liking to Dr. Touma," keeping her voice soft, so she didn't sound interrogating or invasive, though, judging by the way the younger tensed, she was unsuccessful.

"H-he just didn't sit right with me," he kept it blunt not wanting to go into the way he could still feel the man's eyes on him, shivering at the thought he buried himself further into the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she softly began, feeling bad as she watched the other sink further into the bed as they wondered the corridors, only just observing the lack of personal or nesting possessions he had been provided with, "do you not have any clothes for family members or pack members for your stay?" She questioned.

"No, the doctor wanted my pack member to leave, though due to the hurry, I highly doubt that he remembered to bring anything, he was only wearing shorts, a shirt and flip flops, discarding any would result in an interesting conversation with the authorities," the nurse chuckled lightly at that, she could see the other smiling as he said that.

"Yes, I doubt that would be convenient for him," she joked back, "you can ask him to bring bits and bobs for you when they come to visit," though she was suprised by the fact there was no family that was brought up with him, she decided against asking about it, many being sensitive to the topic, she wouldn't want to stress him out further, "We can provide you with blankets and more pillows until then," she offered, sighing in relief as she observed the other gently relaxing as the talked. Asking him if he would like to contact anyone to bring anything he needs, she was happy to see him comfortable enough to nod and whip out his phone. She had to supress a chuckle at the way he ignored all of the worried messages in exchange for just quickly typing a request for his phone charger. She was happy to see that he wasn't one of those teenagers that spend day on day on their phones, judging by it's relatively high percentage. 

Turning passed the final corner she used the base of the bed to push open the doors, carefully watching as the teenager's eyes analyzed everything from the ward number to the shaking, traumatised faces that lined the walls, large innocent eyes tracking his bed. He could hear the nurse sigh.

"It's fine, this is Kageyama, he is also an omega, there is no need to worry, all patients that come in here are omegas" 

Awed at the way everybody instantly calmed down, looking more human and more sane, he let his breathing, which he didn't realise he had temporarily stopped, return to, albeit slightly unnatural, rhythmic pace. He gave an awkward wave at those who were still loosely interested presence.

He was pushed into a gap between a young omega boy and a mid-twenties woman, both seemed fairly calm, the boy seemed around his age, and was indulged back into his phone. 

After giving Kageyama the times of meals and visiting hours, the nurse left. 

Kageyama was left to fend for himself.


	26. Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friendship is formed after an insult

"So he's fine?"

"Yes Daichi, for the hundredth time, his is as good as he can be with all things considered," Suga sighed as he sat in the car with the alpha, who ignored the idea that he could have just called for a taxi on his own phone and was dodging having to actually pay, and kept glancing back at the retreating building. 

"Drop the 'all things considered' that's the unsettling part!" He puffed yet again eyes drawn to the building. 

Though Suga could have been more understanding of Daichi's mood and stress, it wasn't helping his own anxiety, that was already higher from his recent separation of the omega. He was also mildly panicked, as Daichi tends to be pretty laid back, for a captain and for an alpha, so he was not looking foward to the chaos that would bombard him as he would step over the threshold. 

"We can see him tomorrow, then we will try to work out what happened and you can then see for yourself that he is doing alright," Suga spoke before Daichi could even open his mouth to re-compose his question. Suga fiddled with his fingers keeping his eyes ahead. Though he knows he shouldn't be so nosy, he really wants to know what the cause of the drop was. Does Kageyama not like being alone? Or was the setting to unfamiliar to be comforting on it's own? The pack wasn't corrupt; everyone was looking out for each other and were extremely comfortable with one another - no one was left out or isolated. Suga was sure of it. So what could have caused it? He had heard of spontaneous dropping, but that only really leaned towards omegas who were in a constant state of stress, from what he could see Kageyama was in almost a constant state of volleyball, if in a state of anything. So he had no idea. He felt his phone buzz with another messege, fingers barely touching keys as he speedily typed in his password to view the messege from his kouhai.

He quickly scrolled passed the distressed messeges of Enoshita of struggling to keep people in the house and to Kageyama's text, that briefly stated that if he does alright, he can be out the morning of the day after tomorrow. Which made Suga sigh relief, as well as mild confusion from the contradicting information provided by the doctor who just was honestly creepy. Something made him fear for the younger's safety while he remained in his care. He decided he should keep his mouth shut, not wanting to add anymore stress to the team. But if it becomes a pressing concern, then he may need to corner someone. Most likley Asahi. Or Enoshita. One of the responsible ones. Who are also calm.

While he was held within his mind, he barely noticed the car pull up onto the parking lot. Or the stampede of pack the was firing it's way through the cars with Enoshita wobbling behind panting as he mumbled nonsensical statements about house, Daichi and rage.

When he got out, it was only a matter of time before he was bombarded with a group hug and questions. Which he mainly blew off as he made his way towards the building, team finally getting the hint and following quietly behind. Though, ansty fidgeting was still occurring, generally between the two first year alphas, as they forced their feet up the stairs into their apartment. They all ended up huddled on the floor after Suga went and picked up a charger putting it jn his pocket. 

"It's only until the day after tomorrow," he murmered, fiddling with Daichi's fingers and subtly scenting those who surrounded him, to comfort them all aswell as himself. 

There wasn't alot to do in the hospital, as Kageyama found. Other then lie about. Which he often found more distracting, his hyperactive mind, that was almost always occupied (only really with volleyball and a way to get out of tests) had nothing to do but focus on minute details. It was beginning to drive him mad, he could feel boredom singed the end of his sanity. Glancing around he saw the boy next to him, still on his phone. He really wanted to start a conversation,  but was not entirely sure how to. Kageyama knew he wasn't very interesting and was hardly above the entertainment of a phone, but he really wanted to talk to someone. And the lady next door was giving him strange glares and he wasn't sure why. 

Eventually he plucked up the courage to open his mouth, just as he did so, said boy also readied himself to speak. And he followed it through.

"You stink,"

Kageyama was slightly taken aback by the statement, not entirely sure how to react. He smelled? But the scent blockers? He sniffed himself, the air to make sure he wasn't releasing his scent, because he didn't believe it was very nice either but never before had anyone had the balls to say that to him before. It stung more then he thought it would. 

"Sorry"

He turned back to his sheets, staring blankly at the sheets as though they would spell out the problem so he could understand. Though it seems they weren't feeling helpful. 

He didn't really know how long he stared at the sheets, but soon a nurse, again came running into his ward, though he thought it was nothing important, that soon sank when  
he heard her calling his name. He jerked his head up, which drew more attention to him. He felt himself shrivel in on himself as she identified him and jogged over.

"I have good news! Do to your much more relaxed state, theres a big chance you can go home that day after tomorrow, so it will be a relatively short stay!" She beamed at him, suprised by the younger's relatively tense stature.

"O-oh, thank you," he said quietly, a slight nod of his head in respect, remaining bowed until she left. He quickly grabbed his phone, chuckling at the messeges, before quickly typing the good news to the group chat and closing it. After dying of boredom for another minute, he searched his mind for any form of entertainment, when he realised he had videos of Oikawa's  serve. Thankfully, he remembered to stuff his ear buds into his pocket, he was quick to plug it in and load the video already buzzing with excitment. Though Oikawa had refuses to teach him his serve personally, it didn't mean he couldn't learn through observation. Watching as the screen loaded.

"You really smell,"

He pretended he didn't hear that and continued to stare at the screen, pressing the play button and trying to get engrossed into the video, ignoring the way he could feel the stare of the other omega, who only just began to notice his presence. Twat.

He made the mistake of looking up and catching the other's gaze.

"Has your phone battery run out?" He asked, not meaning for it to sound as cheeky as it did. Obviously, it offended the boy, from the way he crossed his arms and huffed an aggravated breath before turning back to stare at Kageyama.

"What if it has?"

"There's not alot I can do,"

Clearly ignoring what he believed was smartassery and not just pure obliviousnous to basic social etiquette (not that he really was one to talk), the unidentified rude boy (URB) just asked another question, actively trying to keep up a conversation.

"Watch'a watching?"

"I'm watching Oikawa-San's serve," he replied, eyes longing to return to the screen.

"Who's that?" 

And this then began a rant of volleyball, Oikawa's refusal to teach him his godlike serve and then he ended up blubbering about how he was kicked off for being too weak and how his Father was mean. Goddam heat, making him all emotional and crap. He could guess the other omega wasn't expecting that, from the way he froze, puzzled expression forming on his face, before a sour look over took his features.

"Yeah, I hate sports teams," he spat gaze hardening as he crossed his arms, slumping back into the bed, "I was kicked off the track team when I presented, alphas and betas are stupid," 

Tobio couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and nod of agreement.

"Speaking of which that doctor gives me the creeps," he thought, expecting  agreement as he was a creep.

"Really? I thought he was quite charming," to this Tobio was confused, maybe he had a different doctor, they were in a hospital after all, they are everywhere. 

"Oh," he humbly replied with.

"I'm Ikki, by the way," the now named omega said.

"I'm Kageyama, apparently I smell," he replied, causing Ikki to laugh and flush from embarrassment.

"They just got a bit too enthusiastic with the scent blockers - you smell like a walking lab!" The other laughed watching as Kageyama's face morphed into one of confuddlement and then understanding.

"Oh, probably because I'm in heat - I think you should be grateful I smell like a laboratory and not desperate," he also jabbed back.

"Oh, god yes," the other stated face firm, before both ended up chuckling quietly to one another.

"Do you still run then?" Kageyama asked trying to get back to the conversation, holding his breath and hoping he hasn't punched a hole in this friendship already.

"I tend to, on my own though, it's kind of lonley,"

Kageyama nodded, barely processing what he had said before offering,

"If you need a running partner, I'm available!"

And that was how a new budding friendship began, they stuck together throughout dinner and quietly chatted into the night. 

It was quite pleasant, Tobio thought, that you can have friends to talk about something other then volleyball with.


	27. Obsession

To say Ikki and Tobio had formed a good friendship was an understatement. Though despite Tobio's idea that friends help each other out was crushed, when the following day Tobio was swamped by worried teammates and all Ikki did was cackle like a maniac, slightly scaring Yamaguichi and Hinata. They exchanged details and when Tobio was discharged already had plans to meet up outside of school.

To be honest, Tobio was glad to finally be back in the pack house surrounded by his own pack, he felt comforted and safe from where he was tucked into the centre of a puppy pile and was deeply surrounded with the scent of everyone he recognised. He felt so relaxed.

Not that he would admit it easily, but he was enjoying the attention he got. Everybody was happy to help him and talk to him about his worries and anxieties, he also often helped cook with Asahi, who had developed a delicious spicy meat bun recipe that made the team drool from the living room.

Wherever he was no matter the mind frame, someone was willing to talk to him and that made him feel elated. And wanted. 

That was another thing be was having to get used to, everybody wanted to spend time with him, having to split his time up evenly was hard to make sure no one got jelous (generally only applying to two certain alphas in particular) and he often had to engage in activities with each person, though all were unfortunately void of volleyball. He tended to stay and do more docile activities with the betas, generally sowing or movie, but he had to be more careful with how he divided up his time with the alphas as due to a couple of rough housing incidents he separated his time out for the first and second year alphas, generally Daichi joined in with beta time.

With the alphas, all Tobio really did was sit there and let them scent him, they never wanted to do anything active, which suprised Tobio, he thought he would be trying to keep them in the house, but it felt more of the other way round. 

Come to think of it, he hasn't left the pack house in two weeks, though he didn't have a reason to as he had been sent home from the hospital with a note telling him he shouldn't be at school for a month and to avoid heavy or stress inducing activities, but everytime he hinted towards possibly going out to eat, or just something that wasn't the same plain white walls, they simply suggested an alternate activity and there sheer avoidance of leaving was becoming excessively apparent the past couple of days.

Which was something else he missed.

His privacy. Wherever he went, someone was there watching him. He literally had to shout at Hinata that he was only going to the loo and really didn't need escorting.

"I already stink of angry alpha! I think someone would have to be half insane to mess with me!" He had to scream. Eventually he was allowed to go alone.

It seemed, though, that since he got home that everything was was a lot tighter. Everyone, was more... cautious? It didn't feel like the right word, but it was the only one he could come up with that matched the unwavering and almost slightly disturbing amount of attention he was receiving. It was almost scary.

As most people do when faced with problems, he turned to the ever reliable source of google. 

'My pack isn't leaving me the ____ alone! What do I do?'

He typed in to his phone as he locked himself in the toilet, sitting on the bath. His thumb gently swiped over the thumbnails hoping to find an answer. He read through many of the blogs, but they all seemed so trivial- packmates just being cheeky and being, not the almost obsessive need to be near him that he was experiencing. It didn't seem intentional, more instinctual drive to protect. Although endearing to begin with it was getting uncomfortable. Maybe they just need some time to escape from them, just for a little while. Maybe he could try getting out to Ikki? No, they had agreed to meet up after the Aoba josai match coming up next month. 

He must make sure that he faces Oikawa and gives him his two cents by showing him that he was part of a team. If he can ever leave the apartment. The apartment of the team that he is supposed to be with, but wants nothing more then some space. 

Is it going to happen again? He can't abandon them, like they did to him, can he? 

These guys want him, even though he's an omega. He can't just turn away their kindness. That would be ungrateful and make their efforts seem almost in vain. But they're smothering him. He needs to go outside, run and feel somewhat independent. 

Before he could stop it, he thought of his father. The restriction, the belief that he couldn't do anything by himself correctly. He felt the prickle of pins and needles rush to his hands as his breath quickened and deepened. Mind rushing through memories that haunt him. Quivering hands pulled themselves up to his ears and gripped them harshly as he lowered his head between his knees. No sooner had he done so he felt a wave of grief and uncontrolled emotion burst through him as stinging tears pushed through his eyes.

He heard a knocking on the toilet door, violent and urgent. It only drove him further down into the muddled flow of his mind. All he could do was let it continue, to weak to stop his own mind. Why was he always too weak? It was always him. That's why his previous team got rid of him! Oikawa, was right, an omega would only bring the team down. 

Just as he was about to loose himself to his mind he heard a soft voice just gently calling to him.

"It's alright, Kageyama. Just breathe gently with me,"

It was Suga.  It's fine he has a pack. He heard Suga count rhythmically alternating between four and seven only stopping to ask for a status update. Eventually he felt the pins and needles die down, occasionally picking up again when he lost focus of the counting. Slowly his shaking hands steadied enough for him to grip the door handle and undo the lock, only to see everybody sporting fretful and concerned faces. 

"Relax, I'm not going to drop," 

They didn't let him out of their sight for the rest of the evening, all noticing his tense stance, only making them more concerned and more wary.

But they weren't comforting.

 

They were suffocating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for waiting so long! I apologise for being so slow at getting the chapter out!
> 
> This is the end of Veiled Omega, but for those who would like a continuation, I am attempting a continuation plan for a sequel! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed what you could of the story!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have been mulling over this idea for a while now and only recently mustered up the courage to post it, hope you enjoy!


End file.
